


Sa Machine Ailée

by Sandentwins



Series: Le Chant du Grand Condor [1]
Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Gen, Golden Condor, Headcanon, Illustrations, Reincarnation, Spoilers, Transmutation, season 4 speculation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, et Esteban en fait les frais.Enfin, si "étrange" suffit pour décrire ce que ça fait de soudainement devenir le Grand Condor.





	1. Chaleur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Winged Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518391) by [Sandentwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins). 

Esteban ne se souvient de rien. Juste d'une lumière, d'un bruit, et du monde qui s'écroule autour de lui.

Il ne peut pas facilement décrire sa situation. Il ne peut situer ses propres sentiments, les sensations de son corps...c'est impossible. C'est comme...comme si on l'avait enroulé dans une épaisse couverture, qui l'étouffait et bloquait toute sensation extérieure. Il ne voit rien, n'entend rien. Il ne peut pas bouger.

Ses oreilles sifflent, comme si quelque chose de terrible approchait. Il a un mauvais pressentiment, un horrible pressentiment à propos de tout ça. Il n'aime pas ça. Il _déteste_ ça! Faites que ça s'arrête, laissez-le partir! Laissez-le tranquille!

Il essaie de bouger. De voir où il se trouve. Mais il ne peut pas. Il est comme paralysé, incapable de bouger un muscle, son corps ne lui obéit plus. Il essaie de sentir ses mains, ses jambes, mais il ne peut pas.

Il commence à paniquer.

C'est une sensation étrange, comme s'il était dans un rêve. Il ne peut pas bouger, et ne fait que suivre ce que son esprit imagine pour lui. Il peut à peine se sentir lui-même, et le peu qu'il sent lui est étranger. Mais plus le temps passe, et plus il se rend compte que ce n'est pas un rêve, mais un cauchemar qui l'engloutit peu à peu.

Il fait sombre. Il sait ça, mais il ne peut pas le voir. Dans son état, il ne peut voir aucune lumière, même si elle l'enveloppait entièrement. A-t-il seulement encore des yeux pour voir? Il n'en sait rien, et il a peur, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser. Il sait qu'il n'a pas mal, mais comment en être sûr? Quand bien même il ne peut sentir aucune douleur, il se persuade qu'il a mal.

Il a peur, horriblement peur. Mais dans les confins de cette peur et de ce cauchemar, il sent quelque chose monter. Un sentiment qui crie, qui appelle, qui supplie et se rebelle.

_Je ne veux pas mourir!_

~~~~~ 

Il n'a conscience ni de son corps, ni de sa position. Il se sent bizarre, et vide à la fois. C'est si bizarre… Tout son corps n'est plus qu'une vague sensation.

Il se rend compte qu'il est dans un rêve, et essaie d'en prendre le contrôle. De bouger les bras, d'avancer, mais il échoue. Il ne sait pas où sont ses bras, mais il sait qu'ils ne sont pas à leur place. Et il déteste ça.

Il se souvient de la bizarrerie des rêves: un étranger devient un ami proche, un visage inconnu devient le sien. Il se dit que cette sensation est quelque chose du même genre, que tout ceci est la faute d'un rêve, où rien n'a de sens mais son esprit est convaincu du contraire. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, car il sait qu'il va se réveiller, que cette illusion va disparaître. Il ne s'inquiète pas. Il ne s’inquiétera plus.

Il essaie de se réveiller. De prendre conscience qu'il rêve, et d'en sortir. De laisser le poids de la réalité le rappeler à l'ordre, de sentir à nouveau la gravité, de retrouver son corps.

Et il y arrive, au bout d'un long effort. Il se souvient de la gravité, et peut la sentir– mais il la sent trop, _beaucoup trop_, et il a peur et ne sait pas ce qui se passe, et– et– 

Et il sait où sont ses bras, et ses jambes, et c'est comme un seau d'eau glacée au visage, et il se réveille dans un sursaut, et– il ne voit rien autour, il n'entend rien, mais il sent quelque chose– il sent une chaleur qui caresse son dos et ses bras, qui le revigore et le met en train. Il ne sait s'il est allongé, assis, ou debout– il est juste là, il ne sait pas les détails, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir savoir. Tout est si bizarre et inconnu, et peut-être qu'il ne saura jamais.

Cette chaleur se répand. Elle se répand dans tout son corps, et il se sent déjà mieux. Il la sent bouger en lui, comme un fluide; il reprend conscience de son corps, il se sent à travers cette chaleur à la fois étrangère et familière. De son dos, elle court jusqu'au bout de ses doigts tendus, qui pointent à ses côtés. Elle court le long de son cou, prenant un temps beaucoup plus long qu'il n'aurait cru, comme si son cou avait doublé, triplé de longueur. Il sent sa nuque, ses joues, son nez beaucoup plus long qu'il ne se rappelle. La chaleur descend le long de son dos, de ses hanches, et en un rien de temps atteint ses pieds, qu'il trouve beaucoup trop lourds. Il se dit qu'il est toujours en train de rêver, mais la chaleur est bien réelle, et elle le réveille encore plus.

Il décide de ne pas s'en faire, et de continuer. Il est en train de se réveiller, et ça prend du temps. Peu à peu, le reste de son corps s'active, poussé par cette chaleur montante, et il ressent plus en détail. Il sent la force de ses bras tendus, la lourdeur dans son abdomen, la puissance que recèle le bas de son dos et qui ne demande qu'à sortir et éclater. Il ne sait pas que faire de ces impressions, de cette forme qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Il rêve encore, il n'a pas peur; mais c'est alors qu'il entend des voix, qu'il sent quelque chose, et qu'il se rend compte que ce n'est pas un rêve. 

Il se souvient. Il était...lui et ses amis étaient en train d'explorer, de chercher un indice menant à la cinquième Cité d'Or...et puis il y a eu cet accident, et...et…

Et il ne se souvient plus. Au delà de ça, il n'y a plus rien, et ça l'inquiète. Il essaye de se souvenir, s'y force, mais n'y arrive pas. Et il s'inquiète de plus belle. Même ses souvenirs d'avant ça semblent lui échapper. Les choses qu'il a vécues, les noms de ses connaissances, les endroits qu'il a vus ne sont que des bribes lointaines, comme les souvenirs d'un autre qu'il voit dans son propre esprit. Il n'aime pas du tout ça. 

Les voix reviennent. Il les connaît; qui donc parle? Il sait ça, il peut se le rappeler, il peut…

Une autre sensation arrive. Ce n'est ni un son, ni une image, mais il la reconnaît. Il sait qu'il doit _obéir_. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il baisse la tête, ouvre la bouche, et s'immobilise. 

Il y a quelqu'un. Quelqu'un avec lui, près de lui, _en_ lui, et il veut être dégoûté, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il n'y arrive plus.

L'arrière de sa tête le gratte. C'est comme si quelqu'un touchait un point précis de son cerveau. Et soudain il tressaillit, et bouge, et ses doigts s'étirent et sa bouche se ferme et sa tête se lève et la chaleur dans son dos se rassemble et s'accumule et soudain elle _explose_ et c'est alors qu'il bouge, qu'il devient plus léger que l'air, que– qu'il _s'envole_, qu'il _vole!!_ Il est plus léger que la lumière, la lumière dont il est fait, la lumière qui l'anime, et ce sentiment familier lui revient alors pour le rassurer–et c'est là qu'il comprend, mais son esprit lui dit que ce n'est pas ça, que ce n'est pas tant où il est que _qui_ il est. Il connaît ce sentiment, mais c'est bien plus fort que ce dont il se souvient, et c'est alors que ses sens se réveillent et qu'il sait où il se trouve et ce qu'il fait, et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il sait ce qui se passe.

Il vole. Il vole comme autrefois, comme lors de ses voyages dans le Condor. Mais cette fois, il n'y a pas de levier dans ses mains, pas de siège contre son dos, pas de sol où poser ses pieds. Il vole, mais pas comme autrefois; car si la vitesse, l'altitude, l'adrénaline sont les mêmes qu'avant, elles sont aussi beaucoup plus intenses. Et tout cela lui revient en mémoire.

Il n'est plus le pilote. Il n'a jamais ressenti ça aux commandes du Condor. Maintenant, il ressent ce que sa machine ressent. Et tout commence à faire sens dans son esprit, tout commence à devenir vrai.

Esteban est désormais une machine.

« Je suis le Grand Condor. »

_ _


	2. Voix

Esteban. Un simple orphelin espagnol, embarqué dans un voyage vers le Nouveau Monde, enfant élu destiné à trouver les sept Cités d'Or, descendant du peuple d'Atlantide, témoin de tant de merveilles et de moments inoubliables…

...était maintenant un gigantesque oiseau de métal volant à la vitesse du son.

Décidément, parmi toutes les bizarreries qu'il a pu vivre au cours de son existence, celle-ci était sans doute au sommet. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne pouvait savoir pourquoi c'était arrivé, ou comment, ou même s'il dormait toujours. 

Ça faisait un moment qu'il était dans l'air. Une fois le choc passé, les sensations familières ont vite pris le dessus, et sa vitesse de croisière calma quelque peu son esprit. Une telle surprise l'a simplement pris de court, et s'il voulait affronter ces événements bizarres, il devrait d'abord calmer son esprit agité.

Là, là. Tout va bien. L'air est frais, le vent souffle, le soleil est chaud. On se calme. Très bien.

Bien. Maintenant que c'est fait…

_ **Au nom de tous les Grands Sages, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici!?!** _

Comment!? Comment est-ce que sa conscience a pu faire pour se retrouver dans un gigantesque véhicule d'orichalque!? Ça devrait même pas être possible! Quel esprit dérangé a pu pondre un plan aussi tordu, quel démon l'a rendu possible!? _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, enfin!?!??!_

Non, on se calme, Esteban. On se calme. Flipper ne te mènera à rien. C'est forcément un rêve, ou une hallucination...oui, ça devait être ça. Comment son âme aurait-elle pu s'éloigner de son corps de chair et de sang, et s'attacher ainsi au Grand Condor? Peut-être que ce n'est même pas le vrai Grand Condor! Ça va passer, et il se réveillera dans son vrai corps, perdu et déstabilisé mais réveillé. C'était un bon plan. Pour l'instant, autant suivre le rêve, sans le laisser prendre le dessus. Il se réveillerait forcément à un moment, pas vrai? Autant y prendre plaisir. 

Et à sa grande surprise, c'était chose facile. Il volait, par la malpeste! _Il volait!!_ Il n'avait jamais vécu ça ailleurs qu'en pilotant le Condor, mais maintenant il était aux premières loges! Aussi léger qu'une plume, il fendait les cieux et tranchait les nuages comme une lame dans de la soie chinoise, sans que rien ne l'arrête ou ne le ralentisse. Il n'y avait pas de sol sous ses pieds, rien que la caresse du vent sous ses...ailes, et le soleil qui lui réchauffait le dos, lui rendait énergie et force.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment cela était arrivé, mais...peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal? Il s'imagina sa vie en tant que Grand Condor: toujours en mouvement, s'élevant et se posant avec le soleil, passant une moitié de son temps en l'air et l'autre à se reposer en attendant le jour. Il n'aurait pas besoin de manger ou de dormir, juste de suivre ce que le soleil lui disait de faire, ce que ce...cette _sensation_ dans son cerveau lui ordonnait de faire. Ce ne serait pas si mal...il pourrait s'y habituer. Il avait l'aventure dans le sang, après tout, et même s'il n'avait plus de sang à proprement parler, il n'abandonnerait pas son but. Il trouverait les Cités d'Or, avec l'aide de…

De…

...par tous les dieux. Il venait tout juste de comprendre ce qu'était cette sensation dans sa tête...ou plutôt, _qui_ elle était.

~~~~~ 

Tao soupira, reposant sa tête contre le pare-brise du cockpit. Mais comme la vibration familière du Condor ne le laissa pas tranquille plus de deux secondes, il se releva dans son siège, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Restant à contempler le silence de mort qui s'était emparé de tout le groupe, sans chercher à le briser; sans doute avait-il peur de le faire, ou bien aucune envie. À côté de lui, Zia avait l'air pensive, les mains serrées sur le levier serpent. Mais elle n'en disait mot, n'en laissait rien paraître. Comme toujours, elle ne pensait qu'à leur devoir, leur but, sans rien laisser à l'hésitation ou aux sentiments. Mais la trace sèche des larmes sur ses joues laissait voir ce que ses mots se refusaient à dire, ce dont ses yeux se détournaient. Ç'avait été un choc pour tous, mais surtout pour elle, même si elle affirmait le contraire.

C'était dur de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Même le solide et rationnel Mendoza ne pouvait retenir cette douleur dans sa poitrine, qui lui serrait les côtes. Là où il aurait offert un sourire, un bon mot ou une réprimande, il ne pouvait rien donner sinon une peine résignée. Quand bien même il essayait de la réprimer, car un homme de sa trempe ne devrait pas pleurer, chaque seconde qui passait, chaque pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit, rendaient sa tâche plus difficile encore. Des souvenirs de sourires heureux, de mots enfantins pleins d'excitation, de petits pas pressés juste derrière lui lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, et le blessaient comme autant de pierres qu'on lui jetait dessus, serrant sa gorge et mouillant ses yeux. Malgré tout, il essayait de nier en bloc, de serrer les dents comme il l'avait toujours fait, et d’être cette valeur sûre dont tout le monde avait _besoin_.

Mais c'était dur d'ignorer les sanglots et les gémissements juste à côté de lui. Serrés ensemble comme à leur habitude, Pedro et Sancho avaient l'air d'avoir fini de pleurer, mais prêts à continuer au moindre mot. Dans le silence du cockpit, leurs voix attristées étaient les seules qu'on pouvait toujours entendre, en pleurs et hoquets attristés qui ne finiraient pas de sitôt, quand bien même cela faisait maintenant des heures que _ça_ s'était passé. Peut-être bien qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient jamais; mais malgré les apparences, c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Le duo exprimait par leurs pleurs ce que les autres ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient pas évoquer. Si personne n'avait rien dit ou fait pour le dire, le silence total les aurait tous rendus fous. Quelle machination diabolique du destin! Pourquoi, dans leur misère, ne pouvaient-ils pas en parler librement, se dire à quel point ils étaient tristes, désespérés, _dévastés_? Était-ce seulement possible d'en dire quoi que ce soit? Comment exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient? Comment rester calmes et raisonnés, quand leurs cœurs étaient emplis de _deuil_, quand un simple mot pourrait ramener les larmes aux yeux de tous? Comment un équipage d'autant de cultures pouvait-il seulement se dire à quel point ils se _lamentaient?_

C'était cruel. C'était si cruel qu'une telle chose leur arrive. À leur équipe, leur _trio_, à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et vécu jusqu'alors. Ce jour-là, l'équipage du Grand Condor a perdu un de ses membres, et avec lui la passion de leur quête. 

Ils voulaient abandonner. Oh, qu'ils voulaient abandonner, laisser tomber cette quête qui n'avait plus de sens pour eux. À quoi bon chercher les Cités d'Or, maintenant que l'un des deux élus était...disparu? Dans quel but continuer? Ils voulaient abandonner, mais ne pouvaient pas; car ils savaient ce que Zarès ferait s'ils lui laissaient la moindre avance. Les pistes qu'ils avaient trouvées et qu'il avait volées lui suffiraient à trouver la cinquième Cité avec quelques recherches, et même la...disparition d'un de leurs membres ne suffirait pas à stopper cet alchimiste damné dans son désir de s'emparer des merveilles des Cités pour s'en faire des armes. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter; pas même pour les rites.

Il n'y avait personne assis sur la banquette en face de Mendoza. Juste quelqu'un d'allongé. Quelqu'un que les autres ne voulaient pas regarder en face, ne serait-ce que pour se mentir à eux-mêmes.

Son corps était recouvert d'un large drap de lin blanc; les plis du tissu laissaient voir ses mains repliées sur sa poitrine. On lui avait fermé les yeux, nettoyé sa plaie. Si l'on jetait un œil sous le drap, on aurait pu penser qu'il dormait. Mais personne ne voulait s'y essayer. Personne ne voulait voir les choses en face, et admettre que c'était _fini_, fini pour de bon. Il n'était ni endormi, ni assommé, ni même gravement malade; il était...il…

Ils ne pouvaient pas le dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire ce mot; il portait un poids trop horrible, leur faisait comprendre que le danger était réel, que même une ancienne prophétie Muenne ne pouvait pas les sauver du monde au dehors. Pendant tout le temps de leur quête pour les mystérieuses Cités d'Or, les trois enfants s'étaient sentis au-delà des préoccupations mortelles. Les élus surtout avaient senti cette place que tout le monde leur donnait, cette aura qui les mettait au dessus des hommes. Peut-être qu'au fil du temps, ils avaient fini eux-mêmes par y croire. Ils découvraient leur potentiel, leurs pouvoirs, leurs racines mythiques au fil du voyage; ils avaient conscience de leur rôle, d'à quel point leur place comptait dans la grande machine dorée de leur héritage légendaire, qu'ils découvraient au fil de leurs pérégrinations. Ils avaient une noble mission à remplir, une quête à accomplir, et rien ne saurait les arrêter tant qu'ils n'avaient pas triomphé des obstacles. Rien ne pourrait jamais les arrêter. 

Et puis, _ce jour_ était arrivé; et avec lui, l'effroyable et cruelle réalisation que peu importe leur sentiment de puissance, ils n'étaient que des mortels. Et comme tous mortels, ils devaient se finir un jour ou l'autre. Ce jour-là, ils comprirent tous que ni prophétie ni destin ne pourraient les sauver des griffes froides et intransigeantes de la mort.

Sans prévenir, Zia se réveilla de sa transe comme d'un cauchemar, le cœur battant. Perdue et désorientée, un rapide coup d’œil lui redonna conscience des environs: elle était dans le Condor, et le pilotait vers le soleil couchant. Sous l'oiseau géant, le désert égyptien avait toujours l'air vide et désolé; mais une petite tache verte sous l'horizon montrait la maigre végétation d'une oasis. Elle prit cette nouvelle avec soulagement; ils n'avaient pas atterri depuis longtemps. Elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps, car le temps n'avait plus de sens. La faute au soleil et au manque de sommeil, se disait-elle, quand bien même elle savait ce qui la rendait ainsi. Mais une fois encore, elle refusa de l'avouer; elle inspira profondément, et brisa le silence pour la première fois depuis des heures.

« Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. On devrait se poser pour la nuit. »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Près d'elle, Tao se releva également, rappelant sa joie habituelle, qui manquait à l'appel sur son visage.

« Mais donc...qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour– »

Tout le monde savait ce qu'il allait dire. Forcément. C'était sans doute son éducation, mais Tao était le plus direct d'entre eux en ce qui concerne le deuil. Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude, ayant longtemps vécu seul, et ne comprenait pas vraiment toutes ces larmes, même celles qui lui rougissaient les yeux. Toutefois, avant qu'il n'aie pu finir sa phrase, Mendoza lui coupa la parole.

« On peut le laisser là pour le moment. C'est...c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple. »

Zia pencha le serpent en avant, et le Condor se mit à descendre lentement vers l'oasis. La lumière rousse du crépuscule était faible, et le vieil oiseau ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps. Elle se demanda s'il était au courant du changement qui s'était produit dans leur équipage, si la disparition de son pilote habituel l'informait de ce qui s'était passé. C'était une idée sordide, évidemment, car cet oiseau n'était qu'une machine...mais avec tout ce qu'ils y avaient vécu, tous ces voyages qu'ils avaient faits dans tous ces pays, Zia laissait toujours le bénéfice du doute à cette créature d'orichalque. Après tout, qui lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas là un quelconque prodige du peuple de Mu?

« On y est presque. », souffla-t-elle à l'oiseau, comme à un animal blessé qu'elle ramassait pour l'amener au chaud. « Encore un petit effort. »

Sa voix se voulait douce et rassurante. Elle posa la main sur le tableau de bord, comme pour le caresser affectueusement; et à sa grande surprise, elle l'entendit alors.

Elle se retourna, pensant que Tao avait dit quelque chose. Mais il était toujours penché sur son baluchon, et de plus ça ne ressemblait même pas à sa voix. Elle regarda derrière elle, vit Mendoza se préparer à atterrir, Pedro et Sancho s'échanger des murmures. Elle haussa un sourcil, et se reconcentra sur sa descente. Elle n'avait pas les compétences de l'ancien pilote, et devait s'appliquer pour réussir.

C'est là qu'elle l'entendit à nouveau. Cette fois, ça venait de juste derrière elle; comme si on lui chuchotait à l'oreille, ou presque. C'était une voix, bel et bien une voix...mais celle de qui?

Elle retira sa main du tableau de bord, et la voix se tut aussi vite qu'elle vint. Durant une seconde, une fraction de seconde, ses pensées s'agitèrent. Et si…? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas logique, c'était...elle s'imaginait des choses. Le manque de sommeil et les pleurs refoulés lui faisaient entendre des voix. Elle aurait presque crié aux débuts de la folie, comme disaient les Espagnols, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devenait pas folle. Pour s'en assurer, elle reposa une main sur les commandes, et le murmure revint.

_Tu m'entends?_

Cette voix…! C'était impossible! Ça ne pouvait pas...non, ça ne pouvait pas être _la sienne_!

Elle prit peur. Elle ne bougea pas, de peur qu'une quelconque horreur ne la frappe si elle essayait quoi que ce soit. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et se mit à imaginer toutes sortes de choses plus folles les unes que les autres. Ça ne se pouvait pas...c'était impossible!

Elle se pencha en avant, son corps hors de son contrôle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle essaya de parler, et y parvint presque; mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, les lumières de l'écran s'éteignirent, et le serpent lui glissa hors des mains. Les commandes du Condor se turent, et Zia prit conscience de l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait. Le soleil s'était couché, et l'oiseau avait fait de même. Il avait atterri depuis longtemps, et les autres étaient déjà dehors.

Elle garda le silence, se releva. Ça ne servirait à rien de rester ici alors que tout le monde était dehors. Elle se glissa hors du bec du Condor, pour les aider à se poser.

Toutefois, ses yeux rencontrèrent le linceul blanc paisiblement étendu sur la banquette. Elle avait refusé ne serait-ce que de le regarder lorsqu'ils l'ont mis là...mais maintenant, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et qu'elle avait peur de comprendre.

Cette voix, qui lui avait parlé à l'instant. C'était la sienne. C'était la voix d'Esteban.


	3. Regrets

Les ténèbres l'entourent, et il ne sait pas qu'en penser.

Ce n'est pas si effrayant. Il n'a pas l'impression d'étouffement et d'effroi qu'il avait auparavant. Il n'a pas peur de mourir, peur que le monde ne l'étrangle dans son étreinte, peur de ne jamais sortir d'ici. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

C'est comme un rêve. Un long rêve lucide et sombre. Il ne peut ni bouger, ni voir ce qui se passe alentour. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est ainsi, ou combien de temps il lui reste à attendre avant de pouvoir bouger à nouveau. Et pour occuper son esprit infatigable, il décide de réfléchir.

Esteban n'a jamais eu peur de la mort. Il s'est certes posé des questions, plusieurs fois, mais jusqu'à récemment il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Les histoires du monastère sur l'au-delà, avec leurs petits anges joufflus qu'il voyait dans les illustrés, savaient calmer son esprit d'enfant à chaque fois qu'il y pensait trop. Il se disait que s'il était une bonne personne de son vivant, il n'aurait pas à craindre pour le salut de son âme. 

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Maintenant qu'il était aux premières loges, il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait dans sa vision de l'au-delà. Il n'y avait ni portails dorés ni petits anges pour l'accueillir; rien que l'obscurité et l'immobilité. Et à voir ce dont il avait l'habitude, c'était définitivement dérangeant. Mais d'une certaine façon, ça lui convenait. Il n'était pas n'importe qui, après tout: il était un enfant élu, porteur du Médaillon du Soleil, la clé des Cités d'Or. Bien qu'il ait vécu en Espagne toute sa vie, il n'y était pas né, et sa famille venait d'ailleurs. Une famille qu'il n'a jamais rencontrée et qu'il connaissait à peine, mais dont la culture et les croyances passaient outre celles de son éducation.

Parfois, il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur lui-même. Il aurait aimé avoir passé plus de temps avec son père, pour lui poser plus de questions. Il voulait en apprendre sur sa culture, _leur_ culture, ne serait-ce que pour avoir quelque chose à quoi s'attacher. Il a si longtemps supporté les discours incessants de Tao sur la supériorité du peuple de Mu sur celui de l'Atlantide, ou à quel point les Atlantes étaient des moins-que-rien qui n'avaient rien pu laisser derrière eux pour prouver leur existence. Esteban n'en avait cure, pour être honnête, car de son point de vue, l'Atlantide n'était qu'une note de bas de page dans le chapitre de sa vie. Mais à voir le zèle et l'admiration de Tao pour sa patrie, à l'entendre parler de ses ancêtres avec des yeux pétillants, Esteban ne pouvait s'empêcher une certaine jalousie. Lui-même n'avait pas de patrie, pas de racines, et c'était là sa force; mais ça lui faisait bizarre de n'avoir aucune origine à revendiquer. Parfois il voudrait s'offenser aux insultes de son ami, défendre la culture et le savoir de ses ancêtres avec autant d'ardeur et de détermination. Et pourtant il se contentait de hausser les épaules, de dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, que ses origines ne changeaient rien à sa personne. Et son désir d'avoir une origine restait là, enfoui loin dans son âme, là où il ne pourrait pas le déranger.

Sauf pour les fois où il le faisait quand même, comme maintenant.

Peut-être que ce qui lui arrivait était naturel. Peut-être que ses ancêtres réincarnaient leurs âmes dans des objets à forme animale. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien, peut-être que ça faisait partie d'une longue tradition inhérente à qui il était et à ce qu'il devait faire. Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il devrait avoir peur ou non de son état.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir combien de temps cela durerait, ou combien de temps il resterait coincé ici.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir si ses amis savaient qu'il était là.

Ce serait donc une longue et silencieuse existence, dans le corps de son vieil ami de métal. Ça lui prendrait du temps pour s'y habituer. Pourrait-il seulement s'habituer à être un condor géant en orichalque? Oh, il avait vécu pire, il s'en remettrait.

Quelque chose lui chatouilla le dos, comme le toucher d'une plume. Elle se répandit comme une caresse, le long de son dos et de ses ailes, et il se réveilla à nouveau dans un souffle de lumière, comme s'il émergeait d'un profond sommeil. La sensation envahit rapidement le reste de son corps, et il reprit conscience de lui-même. Il sentait la terre sous ses pattes, le vent contre sa coque étincelante, les premiers signes de pluie qui s'annonçaient. Son corps était lourd, très lourd, mais empli d'une puissance phénoménale. Et il commençait tout juste à en apprendre les détails.

S'il aurait dû dire depuis combien de temps il était dans le Grand Condor, il aurait parié une semaine ou deux, à voir combien de fois il s'est réveillé dans un sursaut de soleil. Tout ce temps, il a observé sa vie plus qu'il ne l'a vécue, vu qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps massif. Il fallait un pilote, et lui n'était qu'une machine, après tout. Mais il en a quand même appris beaucoup.

Il a appris à reconnaître les changements de temps, d'altitude. Il a appris à se situer dans le monde et dans la journée, en se basant sur la position du soleil et une sorte de boussole interne. Il ne pouvait pas voir, car les yeux sur sa tête n'étaient que décoration, mais il pouvait sentir ses alentours d'une manière pour l'instant inconnue. Sans doute voyait-il la lumière que tout lui renvoyait, sans doute était-il sensible aux températures. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il avait l'éternité pour apprendre, et comptait bien s'en servir.

Pour être honnête, il avait hâte. Si apprendre à se connaître lui permettait d'aider la quête des Cités d'Or, alors il le ferait.

Le jour venait juste de se lever. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis quelque temps, ce qui voulait dire que ses amis resteraient ici un moment. Tout autour, il pouvait reconnaître un paysage qu'il a déjà vu, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer. Il y était déjà venu, il le savait, mais pour le moment les souvenirs de sa vie (_de la vie d'Esteban_) n'étaient que des trucs tous flous à l'arrière de sa tête. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en souvenir, vu que le Condor n'avait probablement pas de système de mémoire.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait aucune mémoire. Certaines choses qui lui arrivaient lui semblaient _familières_, pour une raison inconnue. Esteban s'était dit que le Condor était un véhicule ancien, qu'il avait longtemps voyagé avant même qu'ils ne le trouvent, et bien plus depuis. En tout ce temps, c'était logique qu'il se construise une sorte de mémoire corporelle, s'il pouvait dire. De tous petits mouvements, réflexes, instincts qu'il suivait en vol. De petits riens qu'il avait compris lors de sa vie de pilote, et qui le rassuraient. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire quand les pattes de l'oiseau tremblotaient en vol, quand ses plumes se dépliaient un peu trop, quand son moteur vibrait plus que d'habitude. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Mais malheureusement, son pilote actuel n'avait pas la même connaissance de la mécanique du Condor, ce qui lui laissait toutes sortes de sensations désagréables qu'il ne pouvait pas réparer de lui-même. Vraiment, c'était le seul inconvénient d'être machine plutôt que pilote, du moins à sa connaissance. Mais il avait confiance en Zia, et savait qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour le chevaucher et tout apprendre de son corps.

...argh. C'était vraiment trop bizarre de penser ça! Heureusement que personne ne pouvait entendre ses pensées, même s'il essayait très fort. Il se sentait assez seul, sans personne dans sa tête avec qui parler. Il devait trouver un moyen de dire aux autres qu'il était là, qu'il n'avait pas disparu. Peut-être que ça leur remonterait le moral, leur redonnerait envie de partir à l'aventure. Mais ça ne serait pas pour maintenant.

Car il venait tout juste de reconnaître cet endroit. Il savait où ils avaient atterri. Et il se doutait de _qui_ ses amis étaient venus voir.

~~~~~ 

La vie n'était qu'un jeu cruel, n'est-ce pas? Un jeu cruel, tordu, ironique. C'était la seule raison d'un tel événement, selon Athanaos.

Il avait gardé espoir. Après avoir perdu son fils, son seul enfant pour plus de treize ans, il a finalement pu le revoir. Il a vu à quel point il avait grandi et mûri, il a entendu parler de ses aventures et de ses exploits. Sa maladie le rongeait alors, le forçait à se retirer du soleil et s'éloigner de son enfant pour chercher un remède, mais ils se sont promis de se revoir très bientôt. Il s'est accroché à cette promesse comme à un souvenir cher à son cœur; mais il n'a pas pu la tenir. 

De toute sa vie, il ne s'est jamais imaginé mourir après son fils. Depuis toujours il a accepté l'inverse, et s'est tenu à cette idée. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il a tenu à s'éloigner d'Esteban, pour que la séparation ne lui fasse pas trop de mal.

Quelle ironie du sort, qui aujourd'hui lui faisait haïr cette même décision de tout son être. 

Il essuya ses larmes d'une main tremblante, sa gorge bloquée par quelque chose de lourd et tranchant. À son côté, Mendoza n'avait rien dit, sans doute par peur d'aggraver le tourment de son vieil ami. Ç'aurait été bien difficile, car Athanaos se sentait au plus bas qu'il lui soit possible d'atteindre. Les condoléances, les mots de réconfort ne seraient que tant de couteaux remués dans la plaie de son cœur. Sa dernière famille avait _disparu_, son seul enfant était _mort_, et il ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais. Mais il en avait besoin, il devait rester fort et garder la tête froide, sinon son désespoir pourrait bien l'achever encore plus vite.

Il releva la tête, et prit une longue inspiration sifflante. Il devait rester calme et raisonné, et ne pas prendre de mauvaises décisions sous l'influence du chagrin. Il devait agir avec la sagesse attendue d'un homme de son statut, de celui qui avait autrefois été le Grand Prêtre des Cités d'Or, de celui vers qui tout le monde se tournait en quête de conseils. Il devait le faire, et il le ferait.

Mendoza se tourna vers lui, son propre regard sombre caché sous son attitude détachée. À chacun son masque, Athanaos pensa.

« Tu sauras quoi faire? », il demanda doucement.

Athanaos réfléchit pendant un moment, puis acquiesça. 

« Ça ne servirait à rien de le ramener en Espagne. Je vais...je vais m'occuper des rites ici-même. »

Mendoza hocha la tête solennellement. Cette perspective n'était pas la plus chaleureuse, mais ils devaient voir la vérité en face. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer de voyager avec le corps d'Esteban, et utiliser son médaillon pour la quête des Cités était hors de question. Ce serait lui manquer de respect.

Il fallait bien que leurs aventures se terminent un jour, après tout.

« Tu voudrais l'amener sur la terre de tes ancêtres? », offrit-il, comme prétexte pour voyager un peu plus.

Athanaos fit non de la tête. 

« Cette terre a disparu depuis longtemps. Nos ancêtres étaient des nomades, ils n'ont...ils ne se souciaient pas de savoir où on les enterrait. »

Ce qui rendait leur héritage si dur à retrouver, se dit-il.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'une telle chose puisse se passer. C'est juste...c'est impensable! »

Il contrôlait sa voix, mais une rage sourde se cachait sous ses mots. Une rage qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer, dans sa fatigue. 

« Ils avaient une _mission_. L'accomplir était leur _destin_. Pourquoi la sagesse de Mu laisserait-elle la mort les arrêter? Ça n'aurait jamais..._jamais_ dû arriver! »

« – Tu sais bien qu'on n'y pouvait rien. Rien du tout. »

« – Mais pourquoi? Dis-moi, Mendoza, _pourquoi_ est-ce arrivé? Tout est fichu, maintenant, et les enfants ne pourront jamais arriver au bout de leur quête! »

Ils le savaient tous deux, bien sûr. Sans Esteban, ils ne pouvaient pas progresser, ce qui laissait l'avantage à Zarès. Si le double médaillon qu'il avait volé marchait réellement, rien ne l'empêcherait d'ouvrir les Cités lui-même, et d'amener le chaos sur le monde.

À quoi bon continuer, alors?

« Rien n'est sûr. », rassura Mendoza. « Il doit forcément y avoir une autre solution. Le Médaillon du Soleil doit certainement laisser quelqu'un d'autre le porter. »

« – Mais si ce n'est pas le cas? Tu m'as dit qu'il s'est terni au moment où il y a renoncé. Son destin était scellé, lui seul pouvait le porter. »

« – Pourtant, il est passé de main en main au fil des générations, bien avant sa naissance. »

« – Il n'acceptera personne d'autre. Crois-moi, je connais les règles cachées. »

Ils ne se regardèrent pas. Ce serait inutile.

« Ce médaillon est le sien. Il faut...il devra reposer avec lui. »

Mendoza tenta de savoir quoi dire, quoi répondre. Mais il ne trouva rien. Il ne voulait pas manquer de respect à Athanaos. 

« J'en informerai les autres. », céda-t-il. « On procédera à la cérémonie ici. Et après...on verra bien. »

Il se releva lentement, et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Athanaos. Puis, pris d'un élan d'amitié, il le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter.

« Sois brave, mon ami. »

Athanaos sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais il se retint, et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Merci. »

Ils se séparèrent après un long moment, et Mendoza quitta la pièce, lui laissant un dernier regard. Lentement, celui d'Athanaos se tourna vers le corps déposé devant lui, toujours de blanc couvert. Au vu de cette silhouette cachée qu'il connaissait si bien, sa gorge se serra à nouveau, et il ne put retenir ses larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant? »


	4. Boucles

Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il a fait voler le Condor.

Quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant de douze ans qui ne savait rien du monde, qui suivait les ordres de Mendoza sans broncher. Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il a pris le levier en main et fait s'envoler le Condor. Il se souvient de la poussée d'adrénaline, de son cœur tremblant d'appréhension, de chaque petite secousse de l'engin qui lui faisait craindre un crash. Il se rappelle tenir le serpent entre ses doigts et sentir le poids, la puissance de la machine si grande et imposante autour de lui, contenue dans ses petites mains. Ce pouvoir qu'il avait lui donnait plus de vertige encore que l'altitude ou la vitesse de leur décollage, alors qu'ils s'échappaient loin des soldats de Pizarro, de plus en plus haut vers le soleil levant. Pour la première fois, il a dirigé le grand oiseau d'or, il a fait déplier ses ailes et prendre la route du ciel, vers la liberté, vers les nuages, vers leur but.

Ça lui semblait si loin. Comme une éternité, un souvenir si lointain qu'il s'en rappelait à peine. Il a grandi depuis, il a appris à se servir du Condor, à contrôler son pouvoir et à guider cette bête géante là où il voulait. Mais malgré tout, il se souvenait de son premier vol, et de toutes les choses nouvelles qu'il avait rencontrées.

Peut-être que c'est ça qui l'aidait à mieux supporter le choc de cette expérience nouvelle.

Il entendait souvent dire qu'il y avait une première fois à tout. Mais il n'entendait jamais dire qu'il y avait une seconde, une troisième, des tas d'autres fois. Il avait décollé une première fois, une deuxième fois, une troisième fois sous sa nouvelle forme ailée, mais il ne saurait dire combien de décollages il aurait encore à vivre. S'il voulait apprendre à bouger plus librement, il devait s'assurer que son état serait permanent.

À voir que son fardeau s'était allégé d'une personne, ce serait sûrement le cas.

Ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de sentiments, donc le choc, le dégoût et la peur ne lui faisaient rien. Une machine n'avait pas de sentiments, forcément. Ça ne lui semblait en rien bizarre; car il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir. Et dans un sens, c'était pour le mieux. Après tout, il avait autre chose à faire que de s'inquiéter pour son sort, son existence ou ce qu'il en restait. Et même si _en effet_ il a un peu flippé au début, c'était au final dans une moindre mesure qu'à quel point il l'aurait imaginé. Mais bon, il fallait se dire qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé cette situation auparavant, tout simplement car c'était quelque chose d'inimaginable, et car personne de sensé ne s'imaginerait réincarné dans le corps d'un aéroplane géant.

Quand bien même ce genre de choses arrive, il semble bien.

Mais il avait assez flippé, de toutes façons. Il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait faire. Et ce qu'il voulait faire, là maintenant, c'était _bouger_.

Il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette sensation, ce désir de bouger quand on le _pilotait_. Quand on lui ordonnait d'aller à gauche, il _devait_ aller à gauche. Quand on lui ordonnait d'atterrir, il _devait_ déplier ses jambes et se préparer à atterrir. Son pilote avait droit de décision sur lui, et il ne pouvait pas lui dénier ce droit. C'était logique, bien sûr; mais Esteban se souvenait des multiples fois où le Condor s'était piloté lui-même. Dès qu'ils approchaient du chemin d'une nouvelle Cité d'Or, le Condor lui barrait les commandes et faisait ce qu'il avait en tête, et Esteban lui faisait confiance. Il avait une certaine affinité avec les objets de technologie Muenne, d'une manière qu'il ne comprenait pas encore. Mais maintenant qu'il avait le temps d'essayer, il était déterminé à le faire.

Pour le moment, il volait au dessus d'une terre vide qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Ça faisait au moins quelques heures, et il ne recevait aucune commande sinon des corrections mineures de sa trajectoire. Il savait plus ou moins où ses passagers se trouvaient, et tout le monde était posé pour le moment. C'était parfait.

Il se concentra. Il tenta de prendre conscience de son corps. Sa tête, ses ailes, sa queue, ses jambes repliées, ses entrailles métalliques remplies d'énergie. Le soleil brillait, lui donnait sa vigueur; le vent était frais et vif autour de lui, portant son corps massif. Il sentait la puissance de son réacteur, qui réchauffait sa queue. Il ne pouvait pas sentir ses cheveux, ses muscles, ses mains, même s'il avait l'impression de pouvoir le faire; il ne s'était pas encore fait au changement. Mais il n'en eut cure, et se concentra sur sa tâche.

Ses ailes. Ses plumes. La partie de son corps la plus mobile, là où il devrait commencer. Il se concentra, ne pensa plus qu'à cette impression de pouvoir dans ses entrailles, se concentra sur les rouages et les joints de ses épaules et leur mouvement. Il pouvait y arriver. Il devait y arriver.

Il s'ordonna de bouger. Et à sa grande surprise, il réussit.

Quelque chose changea à l'arrière de sa tête, et le cockpit s'agitait alors qu'il forçait le serpent à revenir dans son antre. L'instant d'après, ses ailes se relevèrent juste assez, et son corps se redressa. Comme par réflexe, ses plumes suivirent, guidant son ascension dans le ciel ensoleillé, dans une secousse de rouages et de puissance solaire. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, bizarrement, et se dit que le Condor puisait dans sa mémoire corporelle pour l'aider dans son envol. Il savait compenser son angle de vol avec assez de puissance de feu supplémentaire, et trouver le bon dosage demandait un peu de manipulation. Mais il savait le faire; d'une manière qui lui échappait, il _savait_ comment faire, comme s'il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois. Il devait y croire. Il en était capable!

Ça s'agitait de plus en plus dans le cockpit. Ses passagers s'étaient réveillés, en pleine panique devant ce changement soudain. Esteban le prit comme une bonne nouvelle, car il pourrait maintenant leur montrer ce dont il était capable, et peut-être même les amener à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il sentit les mains de Zia sur le tableau de bord, qui pressaient l'emblème du soleil et essayaient de reprendre le contrôle. L'envie lui prit de la laisse faire, de rester à sa place et de lui rendre les commandes, mais il refusa et continua de s'élever. Il corrigea sa trajectoire, désormais volant presque à la verticale, et sentit les passagers se faire coller à leurs sièges alors qu'il montait aussi vite que possible. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance de réussir, et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps avant que son élan ne se dissipe et que la gravité reprenne le dessus. À cette pensée, il eut des échos de vertige, mais les repoussa comme il repoussait l'air en dessous de lui avec son réacteur, montant encore et encore plus haut. Il savait le faire. Il l'avait déjà fait, il pouvait le refaire!

Il se prépara, replia ses plumes, et _battit_ des ailes comme un véritable oiseau. Elles se collèrent à son corps, alors que son ventre faisait face au ciel, et pendant une seconde tout sembla basculer. Il ne volait plus, il flottait en l'air, porté par son propre élan. S'il avait encore des yeux, il les aurait fermés doucement, et laissé cette sensation l'envahir tout entier. C'était la manœuvre la plus spectaculaire qu'il connaissait, une dont il avait le secret.

Avant que la gravité ne le rattrape, il ouvrit les ailes et releva son bec, tombant à la verticale. La gravité le précipita en bas, pesant plus fort encore sur sa coque, comme il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire: levant les ailes, il reprit en un rien de temps une position horizontale, avec une poussée de vitesse qui enfonça ses passagers au plus profond de leurs sièges. Comme il avait envie de crier d'excitation! Cette boucle incroyable était son petit tour, sa manœuvre fétiche qu'il avait perfectionnée de son côté, durant ces longs moments d'attente entre deux étapes. Ses amis étaient à la fois impressionnés et terrorisés par ses prouesses, car la voltige aérienne était mille fois plus dangereuse que tout ce que la navigation pouvait offrir. Et comme hélas les ceintures de sécurité n'existeraient pas avant une poignée de siècles, Esteban devait s'y faire.

Mais pour le coup, il avait dû le faire. C'était un besoin urgent, un désir qui s'éveillait des confins endormis de son esprit. Il avait dû le faire, sinon son âme n'aurait jamais trouvé le repos. Peu à peu, il ralentit, revenant à une vitesse de croisière, et seulement maintenant laissa Zia reprendre le contrôle. 

Mais à la place de ses mains, il sentit autre chose se connecter à lui.

_Comment t'as fait ça!?_

Ce n'était pas sa voix, du moins pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas d'oreilles pour entendre, donc il se dit qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Il essaya de se concentrer, de lui répondre comme il l'avait fait avant. De laisser son esprit toucher au sien.

« J'en sais rien. Mais j'en avais besoin. »

Il ne savait pas si elle pouvait l'entendre ou le comprendre. Mais il se devait d'essayer. Peu après, une réponse lui parvint; il ne l'entendait pas, mais la _sentait_, comme s'il venait juste de se découvrir un sixième sens.

_Esteban? C'est vraiment toi?_

Oui! C'était _vraiment_ lui! C'est ce qu'il voulait leur faire comprendre!

« Zia, je suis là! Je suis là! »

_Mais comment? Comment tu peux…? Tu es...tu n'es plus là!_

« J'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais je suis là, maintenant! Je suis le Grand Condor! »

Il se dit que ça n'avait sans doute aucun sens, mais est-ce qu'on pouvait l'en blâmer?

_Je ne comprends pas..._

« Crois-moi, moi non plus. Mais je suis là. Je suis vraiment là. »

Le silence tomba, suivi d'une agitation qui s'emparait des passagers alors qu'ils apprenaient la nouvelle. Sans nul doute était-elle surprenante, et il était heureux de voir l'effet qu'elle avait sur eux. Il aimait avoir un petit effet sur les gens, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

_Tao ne te croit pas._

« Très bien. Comment est-ce que je peux lui prouver que c'est moi? »

_Je n'en sais rien. Mais tu t'es montré très convaincant avec tes acrobaties._

Il s'en sentit flatté. Mais il savait que son ami tout en science et logique aurait besoin d'être convaincu. Reprenant le contrôle, que de toutes façons personne n'avait vraiment, il déplia ses pattes et descendit lentement sur la terre ferme, avec toutefois plus d'hésitation qu'en tant que pilote. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le grattement de ses serres sur le sol, c'était assez bizarre. Mais il parvint à ralentir puis s'arrêter, levant les ailes et baissant la tête pour es laisser sortir.

Il sentit sa tête s'alléger, se vider. Zia était toujours là, sa main sur le tableau de bord comme si elle avait peur de le quitter. Et il la comprenait. Il ne voulait pas être seul non plus, car pour le moment il ne voyait pas très bien se qui se passait autour de lui.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. »

~~~~~ 

_Je suis content que tu sois là._

Cette voix n'était ni un son, ni une impression. C'était quelque chose que Zia comprenait plus intensément encore, à un niveau qu'elle seule pouvait atteindre. Un niveau de concentration qu'elle n'avait pas pu atteindre ces derniers temps, maintenant que la quête des Cités d'Or s'était finie. Mais maintenant que l'espoir dans son cœur avait repris quelque peu, elle savait plus ou moins quoi faire et comment. Car maintenant, une chose était sûre.

Esteban était vivant. Il a survécu, et son âme, son esprit était dans le Grand Condor.

« Moi aussi. », dit-elle au bout d'un long temps. « Comment tu te sens? Tu peux me voir? »

_Je ne vois rien. Je sens...des choses. Je te sens en moi...ah, c'est si glauque à dire!_

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire. Il semblait bien qu'Esteban avait toujours son innocence d'enfant. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme pour essayer de le voir flotter quelque part dans le cockpit, mais ne vit que les motifs solaires de la décoration.

_Je sens la chaleur du soleil sur mon corps. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, mais je sens que les autres sont dehors. Je...pense savoir dans quelle région du monde nous sommes? C'est bizarre, je ne comprends pas encore très bien. Mais j'y arriverai, fais-moi confiance._

« Je sais que tu vas y arriver. Tu as toujours plein de bonnes idées, pas vrai? Tu t'en sortiras. »

_C'est gentil de ta part! Pour le moment, je vais essayer de me repérer, de voir ce que je peux faire. Ça va me prendre un moment._

« Fais attention. »

Elle laissa aller le tableau de bord, et la voix disparut à nouveau, sans doute pour revenir plus tard. Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle le saurait bientôt. Ne serait-ce que pour continuer à lui parler.

Le cœur battant d'excitation, elle se hâta de rejoindre les autres dehors.


	5. Vitesse

_Ça fait quoi, du coup?_

Cette question surprit Esteban. Ça faisait une heure qu'il volait sur une même lancée, donc il se sentait un peu assoupi.

« Quoi, ça fait quoi? »

_Tu sais bien. M'oblige pas à le dire._

Si Esteban avait encore des épaules, il les aurait haussées.

« C'est...effrayant. D'abord tu es là, et puis...tu l'es plus. »

_Hein? Non, pas ce truc là! L'autre truc._

« Tao, je connais des milliers de 'trucs'. Sois plus précis? »

_Ça fait quoi d’être dans le Condor?_

Pour être honnête, il n'en avait aucune idée. Ce n'était pas simple à décrire comme sentiment, autant ce que c'était que ce que ce n'était _pas_. Encore maintenant il en était confus, donc il ne savait pas quels mots choisir pour renseigner son ami.

« C'est...bizarre. Je sais que là, tu es dans ma tête. Je sais qu'on est à une demi-lieue au dessus du sol, qu'il est deux heures onze de l'après-midi, et que d'après la pression atmosphérique, il va bientôt pleuvoir. »

_Ben dis donc! Tu peux savoir tout ça?_

« Un peu! J'ai sans doute une horloge interne, ou alors c'est grâce au soleil. »

Honnêtement, il aimait bien une telle admiration. Il ne s'en sentait ni embarrassé ni gêné, et ça l'apaisait un peu.

_Donc, tu peux sentir si le Condor s'approche d'une Cité d'Or?_

« Sois pas bête, Tao. Si je savais où sont les Cités, on les aurait trouvées depuis longtemps. »

Et c'était bien dommage. Le Condor avait toujours su où aller et que faire...donc pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, maintenant qu'il le contrôlait à son tour? Devait-il se rapprocher? N'y avait-il aucun raccourci sur le chemin menant aux Cités? Le chemin importe autant que la découverte, il le savait bien...mais le chemin en question était un petit peu trop étroit pour laisser passer un oiseau de sa taille, désormais!

Il se demanda si ça en valait vraiment la peine. Ils ne pouvaient pas...abandonner, pas vrai? Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Zarès s'emparer des Cités et de l'héritage du peuple de Mu! Ça serait la fin du monde, voire pire encore!

_Esteban, tu penses encore à quelque chose._

La voix de Zia l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Hein? Non, c'est pas vrai. », mentit-il.

_Si, c'est vrai. Tu savais que tes lumières se mettent à clignoter quand tu réfléchis?_

Non, il n'en savait rien. Comme quoi il avait encore beaucoup à découvrir.

« C'est bizarre que tu puisses voir mes pensées comme ça. J'aime pas trop. »

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vois rien. Je sais juste que tu te préoccupes._

« J'espère _bien_ que t'en vois rien! »

Avoir des gens dans sa tête n'était pas vraiment la meilleure des choses. Mais même quand il essayait de s'en dégoûter, il ne pouvait pas. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose? Il n'en savait rien, et ne voulait pas savoir. Il changea rapidement de sujet.

« Et donc, on va où? »

_À Gizeh. On a encore une chance d'arrêter Zarès avant qu'il n'atteigne la prochaine cité, et on compte bien en profiter._

« Tu crois qu'il peut y arriver? Il a déjà le Sceptre d'Horus avec lui, il pourra ouvrir les portes du temple. Et si le double médaillon fonctionne réellement, rien ne pourra l'arrêter! »

_C'est là que tu entres en jeu, Esteban._

Il sentit sa main se poser sur son tableau de bord.

_Tu crois que tu peux aller plus vite? Si on le dépasse, on pourra l'arrêter._

« Plus vite? Je crois...je vais essayer. Emmène-moi plus haut, il me faut plus de lumière. »

Il sentit qu'on lui commandait de replier ses plumes et de pousser sur sa queue. Obéissant, il monta dans les airs, au dessus des rares nuages du désert, et sentit le soleil lui caresser le dos. Il lui conférait énergie et vigueur, et le besoin de les dépenser. Un besoin qui rejaillissait de ses entrailles mécaniques, lui rappelant ces jours d'ennui au monastère qui lui donnaient l'envie, la nécessité de _bouger_, d'utiliser toute son énergie d'enfant turbulent. Il laissa cette sensation s'emparer de lui, démanger chaque once de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus; là, et seulement là, il força sur sa queue autant que possible, et _fonça_ dans le ciel.

Tout son potentiel trouvait enfin une issue. Cette furieuse poussée de vitesse colla son équipage à leurs sièges, alors que le vent fouettait son bec avec violence et que ses ailes tranchaient l'air comme des rasoirs acérés. Il n'a jamais pu amener le Condor à une telle vitesse, mais maintenant il y arrivait! Il était rapide, incroyablement rapide, plus rapide que le son, et tout en dessous de lui n'était qu'un brouillard flou d'ocre et de sable. Il fila comme une étoile, courut comme un éclair sur une mer tempétueuse, comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Et il _adorait_ ça, il en adorait chaque instant! Il voulait rire, crier, hurler d'excitation; mais quand il voulut ouvrir son bec, il en sortit un glatissement de rapace, un cri qui déchira le ciel de son écho comme pour appeler sa meute. 

Il n'était que vitesse. Il n'était que vent. Il était la lumière du soleil, rapide et sans relâche. Il battit à nouveau des ailes, et fit un tonneau en l'air comme un oiseau fou, pris d'une terrible envie de montrer à tous ce qu'il savait faire. Cette puissance, cette accélération étaient ce qu'il avait jamais connu de mieux au monde. Et pendant un instant, un court instant, il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il était devenu, et oublia le reste. Il n'y avait plus rien à quoi penser, plus de Cités d'Or, plus de Zarès, plus rien du tout; juste la vitesse, le soleil, et lui-même.

Mais sa course folle fut interrompue d'un coup sec. Il sentit le serpent se faire tirer en arrière, et son esprit suivit aveuglément, repliant ses plumes et se retournant si vite que ses passagers en furent presque éjectés. Il se stabilisa comme il pouvait, l'énergie de sa course dissipée brutalement, et parvint à se maintenir en l'air.

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça!? », tonna-t-il. « Pourquoi t'as freiné!? »

_Parce que tu allais beaucoup trop vite! On est arrivés, mais encore un peu et on serait en mer en ce moment!_

Pendant une seconde, il voulut lui dire qu'il s'en fichait bien. Ça l'énervait de se faire stopper en plein vol, mais il n'allait pas le dire à voix haute. Il reprit plus lentement, survolant la beauté des pyramides égyptiennes. La piste des Cités d'Or.

_Tu sens quelque chose?_

« Pas vraiment. », répondit-il, encore grognon. « S'il y a quelque chose, c'est trop faible pour que je le repère. Je fais quoi, j'atterris? »

Il entendit alors la voix de Mendoza.

_Pas tout de suite. Reste vigilant, ouvre les yeux. On ne sait pas ce que ce traître nous réserve._

Aucun signe de la nef volante de l'ennemi en vue. Il resta en l'air pendant un moment, surveillant les alentours; mais après un temps de vol sans but, il décida quand même de se poser derrière quelques roches, pour se cacher.

« Peut-être qu'on l'a devancé. Pourquoi on ne passerait pas devant lui? »

_Et si c'était ça, ce qu'il veut? Il pourrait très bien nous suivre, il l'a déjà fait!_

_Sans compte qu'on n'a plus ton médaillon, Esteban. Si on en avait besoin?_

« Comment ça, vous ne l'avez plus? Pourquoi? Vous en avez fait quoi!? »

Il s'était mis sur la défensive à ces mots. Mais à son ennui justifié, ils ne purent répondre que par malaise. Il dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour savoir pourquoi.

« ...désolé. Je...je le pensais pas. »

_Non, c'est pas grave… On aurait dû te le dire._

_On a fait ce qu'on pensait être juste._

Et il ne pouvait pas leu en vouloir. Alors qu'il s'amusait à voler, prendre le soleil et se poser tout plein de questions, ses amis étaient en larmes, en deuil, en doute quant à leur quête. Et ça lui faisait bizarre d'être celui qu'on pleurait.

« C'est pas grave. On n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir les portes de la Cité, il faut juste empêcher Zarès de le faire. Ce sera pas difficile. »

_Mais il a le double médaillon! Comment on va faire?_

« Tu oublies qu'il a besoin de nous. Tout ce qu'il a fait depuis le début, c'est nous suivre alors qu'on progresse. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va s'embêter à résoudre toutes les énigmes et les pièges qu'on a passés? Brutal comme il est, il barrerait sa propre route en essayant de la forcer! »

Le silence régna pendant un moment. Puis Mendoza parla à nouveau.

_Tu as raison. On a de la chance que tu sois aussi optimiste, Esteban._

« Bah...il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. »

S'il avait encore des lèvres, il aurait souri.

« Séparons-nous. Je couvre le ciel, vous l'attendez aux portes du temple. Si sa nef approche, je m'en occupe. »

_Tu es sûr que ça ira? Tu l'as dit toi-même, le Condor n'est pas fait pour se battre._

« J'ai peut-être pas d'arme, mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans ma manche. Je veux dire, dans mes plumes. »

Il ouvrit son bec pour les laisser sortir, restant aux aguets. Juste avant de descendre, Zia posa toutefois sa main sur ses commandes.

_Tu le prends plutôt bien, Esteban. Tu es sûr que tout va bien?_

Sa question le surprit. 

« Ben...oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi? »

_...sans raison. Fais attention, s'il te plaît._

Et elle sortit. Esteban leur laissa un moment pour se préparer, avant de décoller et de se cacher sous les nuages. Aux aguets, en alerte.

« Vas-y, Zarès. Montre-toi, espèce de lâche. »

~~~~~ 

« Tu crois qu'Esteban s'en sortira? »

« – Il est malin. On doit lui faire confiance. »

« – Je sais bien...mais c'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. »

L'équipe suivait l'étroit chemin qui menait au temple enfoui de Saqqarah, d'après les inscriptions trouvées sur le Sceptre d'Horus. Si leur intuition était bonne, ils auraient tout de même besoin du Sceptre lui-même en guise de clé des portes, une clé que l'ennemi avait sur lui en ce moment. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était improviser et attendre.

Mendoza avait sorti son épée, jetant des regards méfiants tout autour. Sancho et Pedro étaient terrifiés par la possible présence de créatures dangereuses rôdant dans cette vallée. Tao relisait les instructions du Sceptre qu'il avait griffonnées à la hâte dans son livre. Quant à Zia, elle suivait le groupe, jetant des regards inquiets vers le ciel. Entre les rares nuages, elle pouvait voir l'éclat doré du Condor qui la rassurait. Mais elle restait horriblement inquiète. Inquiète au sujet de leur quête, de la prochaine Cité, et d'Esteban. Au sujet du futur, et de ce qu'ils feraient.

S'ils échouaient à arrêter Zarès et ses plans diaboliques, alors le monde qu'ils connaissaient serait détruit. Mais s'ils réussissaient? Ils ne pourraient pas continuer non plus. Pas sans Esteban et son médaillon. La prophétie avait besoin des deux élus, et pas autrement. Elle ne pourrait pas porter le poids de cette responsabilité sur ses seules épaules, quand bien même c'était là sa destinée. Elle avait besoin de son ami, de son compagnon pour réussir; mais maintenant qu'il avait disparu, que faire?

Non, se dit-elle. Esteban n'avait pas disparu. Son esprit était avec eux, dans le Condor, et elle ne devait pas en parler en si graves termes. Il était bien là, il pouvait lui parler comme avant. Il pourrait la guider et l'accompagner, et la soutenir. Dans un sursaut de nostalgie, elle se souvint de leur toute première rencontre, dans le navire qui les a ramenés vers le Nouveau Monde il y a deux ans. Il avait été si gentil et amical avec elle, alors qu'elle l'avait toujours vu comme une étrange entité distante, née de la superstition des gens de Barcelone. Et la vérité l'avait rassurée.

Il n'avait pas disparu, pensa-t-elle. Son corps avait changé, mais il était toujours là. Il n'était pas là, en train de marcher avec eux dans la vallée, mais il était toujours vivant. C'est ce qui comptait le plus, ce dont elle devait se rappeler...quand bien même c'était dommage pour ses idées secrètes de son avenir. De _leur_ avenir.

« Tout va bien, Zia? »

La voix de Tao la réveilla de ses pensées.

« Fais attention. Ça glisse par ici. »

Un regard en bas lui confirma ça. Mieux valait ne pas tomber.

« D'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il acquiesça. Mais juste au cas où, il lui offrit son bras, et elle s'y accrocha.

Guidant le groupe, Mendoza s'arrêta soudain.

« Par la malpeste! »

Tous se tournèrent dans la direction où il regardait. En face d'eux, les larges portes de pierre brune étaient grandes ouvertes.

« On est arrivés trop tard! Il nous a pris de court! »

« – On peut encore l'arrêter! Vite, rattrapons-le! »

« – Pas si vite, Tao! Tu ne vois pas? Ni lui ni sa nef ne sont dans les parages! Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti, là où le Sceptre l'a mené! »

« – Alors il faut qu'on se dépêche! Retournons au Condor, on peut encore- »

Le reste de ses paroles fut couvert de bruit. Au-dessus d'eux, un terrible vacarme détonna, faisant trembler la terre et voler la poussière. Ils levèrent les yeux, et virent un éclat doré se précipiter vers l'horizon, traversant les nuages comme un coup de canon.

_« Esteban!!! »_


	6. Poursuite

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, et même s'il le savait, c'était désormais trop tard pour reculer.

Au moment où il a repéré les premiers signes du ballon d'air chaud dans le ciel lointain, il n'a pas réfléchi. Il avait allumé son moteur, et il avait foncé à travers les nuages, chassant ce qui aurait pu bien être un mirage. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'analyser la situation, de se demander si ça en valait la peine, ou même de réfléchir à un plan. Il a juste décollé. Comme si son instinct dépassait sa pensée.

Il déchirait le ciel, comme un éclair se ruant sur un navire, ses ailes sifflant si fort que les oiseaux s'en détournèrent de leur vol. Il volait plus vite encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, son accéléromètre déboussolé. Son corps pouvait-il seulement supporter un vol aussi rapide? Il ne voulait pas s'en soucier, car il était fixé, très fixé sur son objectif. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de sa capacité à ressentir, il savait qu'il était définitivement _en colère_.

Il dépassa les nuages, la brume, et le ballon géant apparut alors, un poisson de toile portant le bateau à travers les cieux. Les rubans de vapeur qui le suivaient guidaient Esteban dans sa course, le guidaient vers l'ennemi, vers le _traître_ et sa machine. Il y arriverait. Il le rattraperait! Il y croyait, _il y croyait!!_

Mais malheureusement, ça ne se passerait pas comme prévu. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'écraser sur la nef, celle-ci changea soudainement de cap et s'éloigna, et le bec d'Esteban ne toucha que de l'air. Il s'en retourna presque dans son élan! Il se stabilisa et essaya de ralentir, tout son élan gâché à pousser les nuages. Il se maintint à une hauteur raisonnable, gardant les ailes recourbées pour ne pas retomber.

En dessous de lui, la nef se relevait, secouée mais indemne. Il se souvint des armes d'Ambrosius, et se demanda si son plan hâtif avait quoi que ce soit d'une bonne idée. S'il tirait et brisait sa coque? Il ne pouvait pas risquer le coup! Rapidement, il redressa ses ailes et contourna la nef, essayant de la désorienter. Il devait reprendre le dessus, sinon quoi il perdrait cette bataille.

Sur le pont, la petite équipe d'Ambrosius, Gaspard et Laguerra avaient remarqué c qui se tramait. Une attaque de plein fouet du Condor aurait tôt fait de les surprendre, à tous les coups; Esteban aurait l'avantage. Il vit les canons se tourner vers lui, et se rua encore plus vite, évitant les tirs ennemis et faisant trembler les voiles.

Et si c'était la solution? S'il provoquait assez de vent, il pourrait secouer la nef au point de la faire tomber, et gagnerait cette bataille. Il devait la renverser au plus vite! Rapidement, il se releva et fila dans les airs, laissant le soleil de midi alimenter son corps. Du coin de sa vision intégrale, il vit la nef monter à son tout, essayant tant bien que mal de le rattraper, de résister au jet de son réacteur qui la repoussait. Lorsqu'il sentit l'énergie de ses ailes s'affaiblir, il retourna tout son corps dans une boucle spectaculaire, pattes en l'air à nouveau, et visualisa sa cible. Parfait: tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de pousser, et la nef s'écroulerait sous sa rage. Il ralluma son réacteur, et plongea comme un faucon sur sa proie, le vent fouettant ses plumes.

Il était à plus d'une lieue d'altitude, si haut qu'il ne voyait pas le sol. Tout était flou et vague autour de lui, et la lumière ne pouvait rebondir sur rien. Il ne voyait que sa cible, une vague tache dorée dans les ténèbres, et le soleil au dessus de lui. Il fonça et fonça encore, son bec acéré prêt à déchirer le ballon, à renvoyer ce maudit navire droit dans le sol. Il fonça, concentré sur sa proie, prêt à frapper et…

Et…

Et-

–_et soudain il tombe, et il n'a rien à quoi s'accrocher, et le vent le fouette de toutes parts, et il crie et il a peur et soudain il y a une lumière et il _ fonce _et le sol se rapproche et il accélère et le soleil l'aveugle et son cœur bat fort et il essaye de le rattraper et sa voix se brise et–_

–et il se met à crier, et dévie sa course, comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Le vent repousse la nef, mais ce n'est pas le coup destructeur qu'il voulait, c'est une maigre brise mais avant qu'il ne puisse rien faire il _s'envole_ loin d'ici comme le pire des lâches. Il force sur sa queue et décolle loin d'ici, loin d'Ambrosius, vers la sécurité.

Il prit une longue bouffée de soleil, essayant de se calmer. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Heureusement qu'il s'est arrêté, sinon il se serait écrasé contre la nef. Il avait eu peur au dernier moment...mais peur de quoi? Il n'en savait rien, c'était comme...une illusion. Une sensation pire encore que le vertige.

Il se rendit compte d'à quel point il avait été _stupide_, et casse-cou. Une attaque surprise, vraiment!? Le Condor n'était pas fait pour attaquer, ç'aurait été trop risqué! Et avec toutes les manigances qu'Ambrosius pouvait sortir? Ç'aurait été du suicide! S'il pensait avoir affaire à un vaisseau de bois qui se briserait sous le choc de l'orichalque, il sous-estimait son ennemi! Qu'il était bête, mais bête!! À quoi il jouait, enfin!?

Il devait retrouver ses amis. Il est parti sans un mot, et ils devaient s'inquiéter, ou pire! Heureusement qu'il pourrait y arriver avant le coucher du soleil. Il respira une grande bouffée de lumière, et fila dans le ciel.

Tout de même...c'était quoi, cette sensation bizarre?

« J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. », se dit-il.

~~~~~ 

« Je n'y crois pas... »

À l'horizon, l'éclat doré du Condor avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu. Comme si le duel aérien improvisé n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Mais c'est de la folie! », tonna Laguerra, essayant de repérer l'oiseau au loin. « Ils nous attaquent de front, maintenant! À quoi _donc_ pensent ces gamins!? »

Derrière elle, Ambrosius avait à peine bougé, toujours sous le choc. Mais lentement, son visage barbu se fendit d'un sourire.

« Eh bien, c'est là une perspective intéressante. », fit-il.

« – Intéressante? Pourquoi, vous pensez qu'ils trament quelque chose? »

« – N'as-tu rien remarqué? »

Il la regarda avec cette pointe de folie dans ses petits yeux, à laquelle elle ne répondit que par confusion.

« Remarqué quoi? Je...je ne vous suis pas. »

« – Le Condor! Le cockpit était vide! Je l'ai vu, il n'y avait personne aux commandes! »

« – Et alors? », grommela Gaspard, ressortant de sous le pont. « Qu'est-ce que ça change? »

« – Ne comprenez-vous pas, idiots? Le Condor se déplaçait de lui-même! Un vaisseau se pilotant lui-même, avec une telle précision! C'est au-delà de tout ce que j'ai jamais pu voir! »

Il se pencha sur la barrière du navire, fixant le point où le Condor avait disparu.

« Ce n'est pas un contrôle à distance. Il faudrait une gigantesque puissance mentale pour déplacer une telle masse, surtout à une telle distance... »

« – Mais alors..._qu'est-ce que c'est?_ »

Le petit homme réfléchit pendant un moment, avant de se ruer vers son laboratoire. Il chercha parmi ses livres et parchemins, mettant encore plus de désordre dans sa bibliothèque, avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait. Il feuilleta le volume et en lit une page, qui le fit ricaner.

« C'est ça! C'est vraiment arrivé! »

Les deux autres le rejoignirent, toujours sans comprendre ses délires.

« Mais quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Expliquez-vous! »

Mais Ambrosius ne dit rien, refermant le livre pour le garder. 

« Ce qui se passe, mes chers amis...est quelque chose qui rend la partie _beaucoup plus_ intéressante. »


	7. Sacrilège

_Mais à quoi tu pensais, Esteban? Tu aurais pu tous nous mettre en danger!_

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, c'est bon! »

Si Esteban avait encore des poumons, il aurait soupiré d'agacement.

_Tu dois faire plus attention! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser au milieu du désert comme ça! Pense un peu aux conséquences de ta gaminerie!_

_Voyons, Mendoza! Il a déjà assez subi comme ça. Ne sois pas si dur avec lui._

Il appréciait la défense de Zia, mais elle ne lui remonta pas le moral comme il l'espérait. Il essaya de ne pas y penser alors qu'il volait vers le sud, là où il avait repéré la nef d'Ambrosius.

_Tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux pas faire tout ce qui te passe par la tête. On doit rester ensemble, et ce qui t'est arrivé n'y change rien._

« Je sais bien. Je t'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Ç’avait été comme un rêve. Il avait eu conscience de ses actions, mais ne s'était plus senti aux commandes de ses mouvements. Tout avait eu du sens pour lui, et d'un seul coup plus du tout. Et il ne savait pas comment le dire aux autres, sans qu'ils le croient devenir fou. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impression, après tout.

Il devait se maîtriser. 

« Donc...où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant? Car si j'ai bien compris, il a beaucoup d'avance sur nous. »

_On peut l'intercepter et lui barrer la route. S'il le faut, on le battra._

« C'est pas exactement ce que tu ne _voulais pas_ que je fasse? Sacrée logique, dis donc. »

Il sentait bien que Mendoza n'avait pas l'habitude te telles remarques de sa part. Lui-même non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait? Son assaut raté l'agaçait, et il ne pouvait plus balancer de cailloux au loin, crier ou taper du pied pour marquer sa frustration. Toute cette immobilité lui collait aux plumes, et il n'avait plus que ses mots pour la libérer. Un peu qu'il haïssait ça.

Il se demandait à quel point il se contrôlait encore lui-même, et à quel point l'influence du Condor avait déteint sur lui. Le Condor avait-il une âme? Non, c'était stupide. Et pour être honnête, ça lui fichait les jetons. Mieux valait ne pas trop y penser, et suivre les ordres de son pilote. Fermer son esprit, ne rien dire, n'être qu'une machine avec une fonction et un but. S'il continuait de parler, il finirait par dire quelque chose d'horrible tôt ou tard, et il le regretterait.

Il s'en remettait donc au pilotage de Zia. Et ce n'était pas un procédé si dur. Bien qu'il aie toujours conscience de ce qui se passait et d'où il était, il pouvait tomber dans une sorte de demi-sommeil, où tout était flou et confus autour de lui. Finalement, c'était pas si mal d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour piloter son corps. Il n'avait pas à regarder où il allait; juste à y aller. Même si ça le gênait encore un peu, ce n'était pas un problème. Il l'avait accepté.

Il avait accepté que son destin ne lui appartenait plus, maintenant.

Ils volèrent jusqu'au crépuscule, sans aucun signe de leur cible. Esteban se sentit faiblir alors que le soleil descendait, et il se laissa atterrir près d'un campement de caravanes marchandes. Il s'est pas mal servi de ses ailes, aujourd'hui, et bien qu'il ne ressente aucune fatigue, un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal.

_Repose-toi, Esteban. Nous reviendrons au matin._

« Je sais. Bonne nuit. »

Il replia ses ailes, et regarda les autres partir vers le campement. Une douce brise sablée lui touchait le dos; il sentait les minuscules grains de sable glisser le long de son corps, et s'accumuler sous sa queue. Entre les rares nuages, la pleine lune brillait de sa douce lumière dorée.

« Ce serait bien de pouvoir voler sous la pleine lune. », se dit-il. « Après tout, la lumière de la lune est celle du soleil... »

Lors de ses voyages, il a rencontré beaucoup de cultures et de croyances. Et nombre d'entre elles avaient une certaine fascination pour le Soleil, et vénéraient sa chaleur et ses rayons bienfaisants. Même dans le puissant monothéisme espagnol, le culte du soleil restait une superstition dont il avait personnellement fait les frais. Et aux côtés du puissant Soleil, on trouvait parfois une douce, calme, discrète Lune en guise d'épouse, de mère ou de compagnon. Fascinant à quel point les mille cultures du monde se ressemblaient malgré leurs différences. Peut-être que c'était ça, l'héritage du peuple de Mu, et des cultures qu'ils avaient influencées et engendrées.

Alors que le soleil descendait derrière l'horizon, il se sentit tout assoupi, comme chaque nuit. Il se prépara au moment où ses forces l'abandonneraient d'un coup, où il n'aurait aucun choix sinon tomber dans un profond sommeil, sans bouger ni ressentir, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève à nouveau et lui confère sa force. Un cycle familier, qui ne changerait jamais.

Peut-être qu'il ne finirait jamais non plus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_« De toutes façons, ce sera un moment magique. J'ai tellement hâte! »_

_« – Moi aussi...mais je m'inquiète toujours. »_

_« – Vraiment? Pourquoi, as-tu peur de ce qu'on dira de nous? »_

_« – Il faut voir les choses en face. Les gens d'ici ne m'aiment pas vraiment...qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'ils changeront pour lui? »_

_« – Tu sais bien qu'ils n'oseront jamais. Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Donne-leur du temps, et ils verront à quel point tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Ils te verront comme moi je te vois. Et ils se tairont, et nous aurons enfin une vie normale. »_

_« – Je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter, mon cœur. »_

_« – Tout d'abord, tu as soudainement oublié comment naviguer lorsque tu t'es retrouvé devant une côte inoffensive. Puis tu as fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout allait bien. Et depuis, je n'ai fait que m'en assurer. »_

_« – C'est vrai que c'est une façon unique de voyager. Mais va pas croire que mon expérience m'a quittée, au contraire! Tu vas voir, trésor, je te montrerai tout ce qu'on peut montrer! »_

_« – Vraiment? »_

_« – Vraiment!! J'ai hâte de te montrer tout ce que j'ai vu dans mes voyages. Les magnifiques dunes chinoises! Les lacs miroir du nord! Les temples hindous avec leurs milliers de statues!! »_

_« – Voyons, ne me gâche pas la surprise! Tu sais bien que je peux attendre, ma gazelle. Après tout, j'attends déjà la venue de Wayra. »_

_« – Je sais. Et ne va pas croire que je ne lui en montrerai rien. Dès qu'il arrive, on embarquera tous les trois, vers l'aventure! »_

_« – Dès qu'il arrive? Ce serait risqué… Ne pouvons-nous pas attendre quelque temps, et garder l'aventure pour plus tard? »_

_« – ...je savais que tu dirais ça. »_

_« – Es-tu fâché? »_

_« – Non, non, pas du tout, mon cœur! Je ne peux pas me fâcher contre toi. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »_

_« – Je ferai tout ce qu'il te faudra. Tu sais que je donnerais ma vie pour toi, pour que nous restions ensemble. »_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le soleil lui caressa le dos, et il se réveilla d'un coup.

~~~~~ 

« C'est plus ou moins la fin de notre quête, du coup? »

Zia ne répondit pas, la tête baissée. Tao lui jeta un coup d’œil, caressant toujours les plumes de Pichu, faisant roucouler l'oiseau.

« J'y crois pas. On a fait tout ce chemin pour rien! », marmonna-t-il. « C'est pas juste. On devrait faire quelque chose! On a toujours une chance! »

« – Esteban parti. », répondit Pichu d'un air triste. « Cités d'Or parties. »

« – Je sais bien, ça. Mais c'est pas la fin de tout! »

« – Ça l'est, Tao. », rétorqua Zia. « On ne peut pas continuer sans lui. »

« – Mais il est toujours avec nous! Il est juste là! Il...il est pas mort! »

Elle frissonna au mot, et détourna son regard.

« Il n'est pas mort. », répéta Tao. « On l'a pas perdu...au final, il est toujours avec nous. »

Zia ne répondit pas. Il pouvait voir qu'elle y pensait. Qu'elle se _souvenait_. Et il se souvint aussi, se souvint de cet horrible moment. 

« On a cru le perdre, mais il est toujours là. Et l'espoir aussi. »

« – Mais ce n'était pas sensé se passer! On devait le faire ensemble, et maintenant c'est impossible! Même si son âme est toujours là, on ne pourra plus progresser dans notre quête! »

« – On trouvera bien. Il y a toujours une solution! Et s'il n'y en a pas...on la trouvera quand même! »

Il jeta un œil hors de la petite tente où ils avaient passé la nuit. Au loin, le corps en repos du Grand Condor baignait dans les premiers rayons du soleil, brillant toujours de son activation matinale. Un gigantesque engin d'orichalque, si petit vu d'ici. Sous cette perspective, même le rondouillard Pichu volant devant lui avait l'air d'un géant.

« On pourra reprendre notre aventure. Tu vas pas me dire que nos ancêtres n'ont pas prévu cette éventualité! Tu imagines, avec leur sagesse? »

« – Rrk, souvenez-vous du peuple de Mu! »

Même si elle n'était pas d'humeur à sourire, Zia appréciait son optimisme. Elle en aurait plus besoin que jamais.

« Et j'imagine que tu as un plan? »

Tao réfléchit pendant un moment, regardant le condor déployer ses ailes et lever la tête. Une âme humaine aux commandes d'une machine, c'était juste incroyable! Tant de nouvelles possibilités s'ouvraient, et lui donnaient de nouvelles idées! Il pensait déjà à toutes sortes d'expériences, de tests et d'opérations pour analyser toutes les possibilités de cette découverte.

« Je crois bien que j'ai une idée... »

Au loin, le Condor repliait ses plumes, comme s'il battait des ailes. Mais son corps ne pouvait effectuer de tels mouvements: il était trop lourd, pas assez flexible. Et pour être honnête, Esteban n'avait pas la meilleure coordination du monde. Si seulement on pouvait alléger son corps et le rendre plus facile à diriger…

Zia se rapprocha, regardant également l'oiseau. Elle se posait encore tant de questions, se demandait ce que ça pouvait faire _d'être_ une telle machine. Elle connaissait des légendes de réincarnation en animaux, en humains ou même en étoiles...mais jamais en objets. Et elle ne savait qu'en penser.

Pichu se posa sur le bras de Tao, tourné vers lui. Celui ci rendit son regard, pensif; mais une seconde plus tard, la révélation se fit.

« Mais bien sûr! »

Sa voix surprit Zia.

« Ça y est! Je sais quoi faire! »

Il retourna dans la tente, prit son livre et le feuilleta avec frénésie.

« Vraiment? », demanda-t-elle, confuse mais soulagée.

« – Vraiment! Je sais ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse: on va lui construire un nouveau corps! Un qui soit encore mieux! »

Sa réponse la prit par surprise, surtout quand il lui mit le livre sous le nez, lui montrant des croquis et signes qu'elle pouvait à peine lire.

« Comment est-ce que tu comptes construire tout un corps? Et en quoi ça va l'aider? »

« – Tu ne vois pas? Si on a besoin du médaillon d'Esteban pour continuer, lui a besoin d'un cou pour le porter. Ce qui veut dire qu'il lui faut un nouveau vaisseau! Un plus petit, qui peut aller là où le Condor est trop gros pour rentrer! En même temps, tu me diras que c'est un peu partout. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans tout ça. 

« Je ne sais pas... », hésita-t-elle. « C'est presque un sacrilège. »

« – Un sacrilège? Comment ça? »

Elle réfléchit un moment.

« Esteban est… Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, ni pourquoi, mais c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas comprendre. Toi et moi, nous avons vu ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. J'ai peur que si on ne joue avec l'ordre des choses, le malheur nous frappera tous. »

Le sourire de Tao s'estompa quelque peu.

« C'est vrai que...quand tu le dis comme ça, j'ai l'air d'un alchimiste fou. »

Il y repensa un peu, sa voix plus basse.

« Mais peut-être que...ça fait partie du plan? Peut-être que c'est ce qui devait arriver? »

« – Comment ça? Tu...tu n'insinues quand même pas que depuis le début...Esteban devait…? »

Sa gorge se serra. C'était impossible! Le destin n'était pas si cruel, si _inhumain_, au point de faire de cet événement tragique un point essentiel de leur quête! Le peuple de Mu n'aurait jamais prévu ainsi, _voulu_ ainsi!

Et si c'était bel et bien le cas...alors qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire pour eux? Devrait-elle également subir un tel sort? Les dieux avaient-ils fait d'elle un dommage collatéral? Était-ce ce pourquoi elle avait lutté, survécu, ce pourquoi elle était née? 

« Zia? Est-ce que...tout va bien? »

Il tendit la main vers elle, pour essayer de la réconforter. Mais d'une claque soudaine, elle la repoussa.

« Comment oses-tu? Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses!? Sa mort ne vaut donc rien pour toi!? »

« – Hein? Mais...mais non, c'est pas ça, je te jure! »

« – Pourtant on aurait cru! »

Elle essuya une larme du coin de son œil.

« Il est toujours là, mais...on l'a vu. Il est _mort_, Tao, on l'a vu mourir! Et notre quête est morte avec lui! Et toi, tu dis que ce n'est pas grave, que son âme n'est...n'est qu'une _broutille_ à se trimbaler! »

Sa voix tremblait, malgré la rage qu'elle essayait de cacher; ses mains tremblaient aussi.

« On a vu son corps être enterré, Tao. On était...on pleurait tous, on se demandait pourquoi ça lui est arrivé, et aujourd'hui encore je porte ce deuil. Même si l'âme d'Esteban est avec nous...il y a des choses qui ne s'en vont pas. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas oublier. »

Elle tenta de se sécher les yeux, mais chaque seconde qui passait rendait sa tâche de plus en plus difficile. Alors elle laissa tomber, et les laissa couler. Ça l'aiderait, pensa-t-elle. Ça ne l'a pas aidée quand son père est mort, mais peut-être que cette fois ce serait différent. Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que ça l'aide à avancer.

Elle pleura en silence, ses jambes au sol, sa tête baissée sous le poids de tout ce qui s'y passait. Sa gorge était serrée par le silence qui régnait dans la tente, et que la voix de Tao brisa un moment plus tard.

« Excuse-moi, Zia. Je…je ne savais pas que tu ressentais tout ça. »

Elle eut besoin d'un moment pour se calmer, garder la tête froide et relevée. Ce n'était rien de facile.

« Ce n'est pas grave. », dit-elle simplement. « Désolée d'avoir crié. »

Il s'assit en face d'elle, et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle accepta l'invitation, et le prit dans ses bras, sa gorge toujours secouée de faibles hoquets. Doucement, il lui caressa le dos, essayant comme il pouvait de la rassurer. 

« Je sais bien que je ne devrais plus y penser. Mais...je ne peux pas oublier ce jour. Cette peur que j'ai ressentie… J'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin... »

« – Moi aussi...mais je t'en veux pas. Je comprends que tu veuilles y penser. »

Il détourna le regard, comme honteux.

« C'est encore trop tôt. J'aimerais bien le prendre avec autant de sérieux que toi. Mais...c'est comme ça. J'aimerais pleurer avec toi, mais je n'y arrive pas. »

« – Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Ils gardèrent la tête baissée, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Lentement, ils se séparèrent, et Tao se releva, offrant sa main.

« On devrait aller lui parler. Au final, c'est sa décision. Et même s'il ne le dit pas...je doute qu'il l'ait bien pris. »

« – Je le comprends. Ça a dû être horrible... »

L'idée lui donna des frissons. 

Au dehors, les choses bougeaient. Tout le monde se réveillait, et il faudrait reprendre la route.

« Allez, viens. », offrit-il. « On va retrouver les autres. On a pas mal de route à faire. »

Elle acquiesça, et le suivit hors de la tente.


	8. Pistes

« Arrête, tu sais- tu sais bien que j'en ai pas besoin! »

_Et alors? Tu peux pas prendre soin de toi sous cette forme, donc tu dois nous laisser t'aider!_

« Noooooon!!! »

Mais rien n'y fit. Malgré ses supplications, le chiffon mouillé frotta son tableau de bord, couinant à mesure que Tao passait entre ses lumières et boutons.

« Tu t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement! », se plaignit Esteban, comme un prisonnier qu'on menait sur l'échafaud. « Je vais t'écraser, te réduire en miettes!! »

_Pour peu que t'arrives à bouger les pieds._

Se faire nettoyer le cockpit n'était pas si mal, en fait. Il sentait tout juste l'air se rafraîchir dans son cou. Mais ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout, c'était l'attitude supérieure de Tao, quand il lui récurait les commandes comme s'il toilettait un chien ou donnait le bain à un bébé. Il se sentait si vulnérable! Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se tenir là et subir.

_Crois-moi, t'en as bien besoin. C'est quand, la dernière fois que t'as nettoyé le Condor? Il y a de la poussière plein les joints!_

« Il a traîné des années dans le temple du volcan, bien sûr qu'il y a de la poussière. »

_Plus maintenant._

Un autre seau d'eau de mer l'éclaboussa, et il aurait frissonné s'il avait encore sa peau. Argh, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'atterrir près de la côte?

_Tu devrais me remercier. Je prends un meilleur soin du Condor que tu ne l'as jamais fait!_

« Ne commence pas là dessus, sinon je te fais tomber. »

_Oh, fais pas ton gros dur. Je sais bien que tu n'oserais pas, car tu_ sais _que mes talents de nettoyage sont sans pareil!_

« T'y vas trop fort sur le brossage...et où est Zia? Elle n'est plus avec toi?

_Partie chercher du bois. Mendoza est avec des pêcheurs, ils ont cru voir la nef l'autre jour. Pedro et Sancho essayent de pêcher des anguilles...eeeet c'est raté._

En effet, quelque chose tomba dans l'eau juste à côté, et des voix pestèrent. Esteban regarda autour, prenant le soleil sur ses ailes.

« Je croyais que seule Zia pouvait m'entendre. »

_On le pensait tous. Et puis, j'ai commencé à t'entendre aussi._

Esteban ne savait pas vraiment qu'en penser.

_Hé, ça veut peut-être dire que moi aussi, je développe mes pouvoirs! C'est pas génial, dis?_

« Sans doute? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas s'il s'avère que tu peux...parler à l'orichalque, ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

_C'est tout naturel. Il fallait bien que j'aie des pouvoirs, moi aussi! C'est normal que ça m'arrive enfin._

« Je suis peut-être un Condor géant, mais de nous deux, c'est pas moi qui a la plus grosse tête. »

Il sentit une autre volée d'eau s'abattre sur son tableau de bord, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire narquois implicite.

Le signal sonna dans son esprit, et il baissa la tête. L'eau coula de son bec lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, éclaboussant presque Zia. Elle se recula rapidement, laissant la saumure s'évacuer avant d'entrer.

« Salut, Zia! J'espère que le temps est bon, dehors. »

_En effet, merci. Eh bien, regarde-moi cet éclat! Je m'y vois comme dans un miroir._

« Remercie Tao pour ses prouesses de nettoyage. Il a enfin trouvé son rôle à jouer en tant que brosseur. »

_En effet! Heu- attends, t'insinues quoi, là?_

Zia eut un petit rire à cette pique, s'asseyant. 

_Décidément, vous changerez jamais._

« Crois-moi, c'est pas toujours bon de changer. »

Il voulait juste rire un peu de lui-même, mais il sentit que ses amis n'y étaient pas très réceptifs.

« ...sinon, c'est quoi le plan, maintenant que je suis tout propre? »

Ça les réveilla de leur silence.

_On continue vers le sud. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est suivre Ambrosius._

« Et après? On...on le provoque en duel? » 

_Je ne sais pas. Si Mendoza a un plan, il ne veut pas le dire._

_Mais on n'a pas d'autres options, donc autant faire ce qu'il dit._

« C'est vraiment une tuile. On y était presque! Si on n'avait pas eu ce contretemps, on serait en route pour la cinquième Cité, en ce moment! »

Il sentit ses amis s'inquiéter, et poser les mains sur son tableau de bord.

_Ne dis pas ça, Esteban. On ne pouvait pas savoir._

_Exact. T'as pas choisi de-_

Zia le fusilla du regard. 

_...t'as pas choisi. Ce n'est pas ta faute._

L'était-ce vraiment? Il tenta de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, il y a plusieurs semaines. Ce qui s'est passé...la dernière chose de sa mémoire d'enfant de chair, d'os et de sang. C'était si flou, comme un souvenir très lointain, et il n'en retrouva que des fragments de sensations volages.

Il se souvint d'un vent fort, qui lui fouettait au visage. D'un éclat aveuglant, qui le désorientait. D'un bruit tonnant, comme un coup de feu porté par l'écho d'une grotte. Du sol agité qui se dérobait sous ses pas. De son sang qui ne fit qu'un tour, deux tours, dix tours, avant de ne plus en faire du tout.

Il se souvint des ténèbres, de cette sensation étouffante de perte de contrôle, se serrement tout autour de lui; il se voyait, muet, terrorisé, désespéré, appeler à l'aide. 

« Non. », finit-il par dire. « Ce...ce n'était pas ma faute. »

Il rouvrit le bec, pour laisser partir ses amis après ce dialogue des plus déprimants. 

« Allez rejoindre les autres. Je vous attends ici. »

_On ne sera pas longs. Fais attention._

« T'en fais pas...je vais juste prendre un peu d'exercice. »

_T'as plus de muscles, pourtant, non?_

« Je vois pas en quoi ça me gênerait. »

Il les laissa sortir et s'éloigne. Puis il décolla lentement de sa propre initiative, déployant ses ailes et partant pour un petit vol autour de la côte. Rien de mieux que la vitesse pour se sécher, après tout! De plus, il n'aimait pas rester à ne rien faire alors que tout le monde mangeait, donc autant se faire un petit « casse-croûte » de soleil...ne serait-ce que pour se sentir faire partie du groupe.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais il se disait que ça pouvait toujours être pire. Au moins ses amis étaient avec lui, et ne l'avaient pas abandonné. Il devrait juste vivre avec le fait qu'il était désormais un gigantesque oiseau d'orichalque. Il l'avait accepté, depuis le temps...mais quand même, par moments il s'en sentait bizarre. C'était pas aussi facile à avaler comme changement qu'une nouvelle chemise ou une coupe de cheveux! Bien que personne n'ose ne le lui dire en face, il se doutait bien que les autres trouvaient ça bizarre, plus encore que lui-même. Il n'avait pas à se demander ce qu'ils chuchotaient sur lui derrière son dos métallique.

Mais il avait l'habitude. Il a entendu assez de murmures et de rumeurs dans sa jeunesse à Barcelone, de voix et de chuchotement qui répétaient encore et encore les mêmes paroles de _fils du soleil_, des voix qui l'ont suivi bien au-delà de l'Espagne. Elles l'ont suivi jusqu'au Vieux Pic, jusqu'au pays des Amazones, et même jusqu'à la Cité de Tseila, comme un souvenir implacable de sa condition et de son pouvoir bizarre. Et il n'en a jamais rien dit, car ça n'aurait servi à rien. Il s'est résigné à voir ces rumeurs lui coller à la peau et le séparer du reste du monde, même parmi ses amis, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Il s'est résigné à ce que les autres chuchotent quand il avait le dos tourné, et à ne pas pouvoir les en dissuader.

Et alors, si ses propres amis se mettaient à dire du mal de lui et de sa condition? Au moins, il n'était pas là pour les entendre. Qu'ils l'appellent par toutes sortent de noms s'ils voulaient, qu'ils le traitent de _bizarre_, qu'ils le _pleurent_ s'ils voulaient tant. Il s'en fichait bien, car il était loin au dessus d'eux, là où leurs pensées venimeuses ne l'atteindraient jamais.

...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait, enfin? Il volait certes haut, mais s'il se mettait à penser de telles méchancetés de ses amis, alors il tombait bien bas! Ce n'était pas son genre d'être méfiant et paranoïaque envers Tao et Zia, et ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Ça venait d'où, ces pensées? C'était mal de se dire de telles choses. Il avait confiance en ses amis, car il croyait en eux, en sa famille. Jamais ils ne médiraient dans son dos. Ils n'étaient pas comme les Espagnols ou les superstitieux: ils étaient les meilleurs.

Il se releva de son vol passif ventre à l'air, et redescendit lentement vers ses amis. Ils devraient repartir au plus vite, et faire le plus de chemin avant la nuit. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait les aider au sol! Les idées de Tao sur un corps plus petit qu'il pourrait posséder n'étaient pour le moment que des théories, mais elles l'intéressaient. Comme il avait hâte de sentir à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, malgré l'excitation du vol!

Alors qu'il se préparait à atterrir, il se sentit soudainement pris de vertiges. Il perdit le contrôle pendant un temps et tomba presque à terre, mais se stabilisa et parvint à se poser. Les autres accoururent vers lui, et il pensa à ouvrir son bec malgré la confusion. 

_Esteban! Est-ce que tout va bien?_

« Je...je crois, oui. »

Il tenta de se remettre de ses troubles. S'il avait encore sa poitrine, il aurait prit une grande inspiration.

_Esteban, qu'est-ce qui se passe? On dirait que tu as perdu le contrôle._

« Tout va bien. J'ai juste...senti quelque chose de bizarre. »

_Bizarre? Et c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, ça?_

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il releva la tête une fois tout le monde à bord, et se concentra.

« C'est...c'est un signal! Je le sens, maintenant, c'est un signal! »

_Quel genre de signal?_

« Je ne sais pas, mais...ça me rappelle la fois où le Condor était attiré par la Perle de Cristal! Il y a quelque chose, et je sais où le trouver! »

_C'est peut-être le chemin d'une nouvelle Cité?_

_On...on n'a...on n'a rien à perdre en le sui...suivant, p-pas vrai?_

_Restons prudents. On ne peut pas faire un tel détour et laisser notre ennemi prendre l'avantage!_

« C'est différent. C'est...je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'est comme si je...comme s'il fallait que j'y aille. C'est pas loin, je le sais, il faut juste... »

Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, et en ressentait une profonde frustration. Un moment plus tard, il sentit la main de Mendoza se poser sur son tableau de bord. 

_D'accord. Si tu penses que c'est le bon chemin, nous le suivrons._

« Tu en es sûr? »

_Je te fais confiance._

Si Esteban avait encore son cou, il aurait hoché la tête avec détermination.

« D'accord. Alors je décolle! »

Il remplit son corps d'énergie, replia ses jambes, et força sur sa queue jusqu'à se retrouver dans les nuages.

Il s'approchait. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi, mais il trouverait bientôt. 

~~~~~ 

« Allez-vous _enfin_ vous décider à me dire ce qui se passe? »

Dans le silence du laboratoire, la voix ennuyée de Laguerra sonnait comme le rugissement d'un lion. Mais 'silence' était un bien grand mot, car tout autour d'elle le murmure des ébullitions, le ronronnement des mécaniques et le cliquetis des rouages se faisait entendre, alors que le petit homme s'affairait.

Il allait de soi qu'il n'appréciait pas cette interruption, et la regarda d'un air pincé.

« As-tu trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé? »

« – En effet. Ça va faire une heure que je suis revenue, mais vous étiez trop occupé à faire...ce que vous faites, pour le remarquer. »

Elle pointa du pied le sac par terre, faisant trembler la statuette. Une idole 'empruntée' dans un temple non loin, aussi brillante que l'or mais légère comme de la pierre ponce; un hybride d'homme-faucon de la couleur du soleil, contrastant avec le disque d'onyx qu'il portait sur sa tête. 

« Ah, très bien! », se réjouit Ambrosius. « Très, très bien. »

Il l'examina, passa ses doigts sur les fines gravures de l'orichalque sculpté, toujours avec ce sourire connaisseur. Un rictus qui rendait Laguerra perplexe.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. », fit-elle après un moment. « Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de cette statuette? En quoi va-t-elle nous aider à trouver la prochaine Cité? »

« – En rien, malheureusement. Elle est inutile, désormais, car j'ai eu la bonne idée de passer quelques étapes de notre quête. »

Il la posa avec soin sur sa table de travail, avant de tirer des leviers et de tourner des manivelles dans son assemblage de rouages. Le Luminarion se mit à bouger et à s'ajuster, ses miroirs et lentilles reflétant la lumière du soleil en un fin rayon qui frappa le disque solaire de la statue. Ses yeux de faucon brillèrent, et projetèrent sur le mur de la nef l'image de lignes et de courbes qui auraient pu représenter une carte, à laquelle Ambrosius n'accorda aucune attention.

« C'est étrange. », commenta Laguerra. « Cette carte est incomplète...peut-être faut-il la superposer aux gravures du temple? Ça pourrait marcher! »

« – Pas le temps de résoudre des énigmes. », clama Ambrosius. « Mais porte donc ton attention par ici. »

La statuette brillait maintenant d'un éclat de feu, caractéristique des objets d'orichalque.

« Quel métal spécial. », remarqua-t-il. « Il ne conduit pas très bien la chaleur ou l'électricité, mais il absorbe la lumière et la répand dans sa structure, pour activer toutes sortes de codes et d'instructions cachés au cœur même de ses molécules. »

Il était en train de bidouiller quelque chose. Une sorte de petit pistolet tordu, qui brillait par endroits. Une lueur sombre, menaçante.

« Tant que le soleil brille, la lumière rebondit dans la structure du métal et alimente toutes sortes de choses. Mais que se passerait-il...si la lumière ne passait plus? »

Elle ne répondit que par un silence confus. Il ricana, et tira son arme sur la statuette. Il en sortit un rayon d'énergie sombre, qui toucha l'idole de plein fouet et se répandit sur sa surface. En un rien de temps, la statuette perdit son éclat, et l'or se changea en un brun terne. La lumière du soleil la touchait toujours, mais ne se refléta plus. Laguerra regarda le mur, et vit avec stupéfaction que la carte avait disparu.

« Ça marche! », jubila Ambrosius. « Vois comme la lumière ne se répand plus! Telle est la puissance du rayon noir! »

« – Le...rayon noir? », répéta-t-elle, touchant la statuette avec étonnement. « C'est donc ça, votre nouvelle expérience? D'abord vous voulez savoir comment le Condor peut-il voler seul, et maintenant...vous construisez des armes? »

Le bras de l'idole s'effrita comme un biscuit rassis lorsqu'elle le toucha. L'intérieur était de la même couleur de fruit pourri.

« Oh, je sais où placer mes priorités, ma chère! Si je veux étudier le Grand Condor de près, je dois d'abord le capturer. Et le meilleur moyen d'attraper un oiseau est de lui couper les ailes. »

D'une pichenette, il décapita l'idole, dont la tête se brisa au sol avec un bruit de cailloux. Il n'en resta que de la poussière.

« Bien sûr, il en sera un peu endommagé...mais bon, on ne peut faire d'omelette sans casser quelques œufs. Tant que le cœur et le moteur fonctionnent, je n'ai pas besoin de le faire voler. »

« – Attendez donc une seconde. Je croyais que vous vouliez le capturer? Et maintenant, vous voulez le rendre inutilisable? Je ne comprends vraiment pas votre plan! »

« – Tu verras bien assez tôt. »

Il rangea son arme dans une poche à sa ceinture.

« Mais si ma théorie est correcte...et si les textes anciens disent vrai... »

Son visage se fendit d'un odieux sourire menaçant.

« Alors le secret de la vie éternelle sera bientôt en ma possession. »


	9. Mémoire

Esteban ne trouvait pas le repos. Mais contrairement à toutes les fois où il voyageait sans repos, cette fois il se posait des questions.

Il se disait qu'il n'aurait plus ni le temps ni l'envie de se poser des questions. Mais alors qu'il volait vers le sud du désert, suivant le signal dans sa tête, les questions et doutes l'envahissaient comme une nuée de moustiques dans un marécage. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne savait pas, tant qu'il voulait savoir.

Avant, quand il se posait des questions, il pouvait se tourner vers ses amis. Que ce soit Mendoza et ses conseils d'adulte quant à la vie et aux gens, Zia et sa connaissance des terres et de leurs cultures, Tao et son savoir encyclopédique du peuple de Mu, Sancho et Pedro et leur optimisme bon vivant, il pouvait toujours trouver une réponse à ses doutes. Ils avaient toujours un conseil à lui donner, un détail qui changerait sa perspective, un autre point de vue à adopter. Il y en avait toujours un.

Mais maintenant, rien n'y faisait. Il ne connaissait personne qui pouvait le renseigner sur sa condition. Ses amis ne sauraient pas lui dire ce qui lui arriverait, ou quand ou comment. Il n'y avait personne au monde qui pourrait le rassurer et lui dire qu'il s'y prenait correctement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était seul. 

Il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose que de suivre cette piste obscure sur un chemin inconnu. Il se demandait s'il faisait les choses de travers. Il se demandait tellement de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas connaître, car si sa transmutation était quoi que ce soit de courant, il en aurait forcément entendu parler.

Mais une fois encore, cette partie de son héritage lui était perdue. Au moins, il aurait toute sa vie pour la redécouvrir.

Le soleil commençait de descendre, donc il se dépêcha pour éviter de se retrouver coincés au milieu de nulle part. Il ne pouvait pas décevoir ses amis. Il n'était certes que leur véhicule, mais c'était lui qui les guidait dans cette course folle, et il devait leur rendre service. Changeant d'angle, il força sur sa queue et fila plus vite, sentant un tremblement le parcourir. Dans le cockpit, Zia s'était réveillée. 

_Mh...Esteban? On est arrivé?_

« Presque. On s'approche. »

Il pouvait voir toutes sortes de structures en dessous, comme une cité. Au loin, au bord du désert, se trouvait un peu de verdure. 

_Il y a plein de ruines partout. Celles-là ressemblent à un temple. Tu sens quelque chose?_

« J'en sais rien...mais je n'ai plus beaucoup d'énergie. Je vais atterrir juste au cas où. »

Il déplia ses jambes, et voleta au dessus des ruines jusqu'à trouver un espace de taille suffisante pour s'y poser, les restes d'une place publique au milieu des débris. Il lui faisait toujours un choc de voir les restes d'une civilisation autrefois grande et glorieuse, qui maintenant gisait dans la poussière.

_Le temple semble être une bonne piste. On reviendra avant le coucher du soleil._

« D'accord. Faites attention. »

Il ouvrit son bec pour laisser descendre son équipage. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de rester avec lui, car le soleil se coucherait bientôt et le rendrait incapable de voler.

Incapable d'aider ses amis s'ils en avaient besoin.

Il sentit une lumière au dessus de lui. La pâle demi-lune brillait à travers les nuages aux couleurs du crépuscule, et devenait de plus en plus vive au fil des secondes. Elle ne suffirait pas à le faire voler, mais il aimait se l'imaginer. Voler la nuit sous les étoiles, ne serait-ce pas grandiose? De voir les lumières des villes en dessous de lui, la lune se reflétant sur l'océan? Être agile et discret, planer comme une chauve-souris dans la pénombre de la nuit? Ce serait fantastique!

Il se devait d'essayer. Le soleil descendait, et son énergie avec lui, se réduisant au point de l'épuiser et l'endormir; mais il essaya de rester éveillé. Pense à quelque chose! Ne t'endors pas! Il chantonna dans sa tête, une gigue espagnole qu'il connaissait, pour essayer de concentrer son énergie quelque part autre que son sommeil. Le ciel se rougissait et il pouvait à peine voir quoi que ce soit, et s'il avait encore une bouche, il aurait baillé. Mais il résista comme un soldat de garde, s'occupant l'esprit. Et comme il ne pouvait pas bouger ou faire le moindre effort physique, il se mit à se rappeler. À se souvenir de ses aventures.

Les magnifiques temples d’Égypte, avec leurs statues, leurs ornements d'or et de pierreries, leur savante écriture tout en images et allégories, leurs dieux et leurs idoles aux visages animaux.

La jungle indienne, ses forts massifs, les animaux étranges et inconnus qui rodaient dans ses ombres, les habits aux mille couleurs, le sable chaud sous ses pieds.

La beauté du rivage japonais, l'imposante silhouette du Sakurajima à l'horizon, la mer bleue recelant poissons et perles rares, les temples colorés, les forêts luxuriantes.

La richesse des paysages chinois, les rizières s'étirant jusqu'au ciel, les villes débordant de sons et de parfums, le froid des montagnes enneigées, les splendides statues de dragons veillant sur chaque recoin.

Les chaudes terres des Incas, les petites villes dans les montagnes, les temples et les ruines riches d'histoires, les chemins et les rivières qu'ils traversèrent dans leur voyage, la musique poétique des villages, les vertes prairies et forêts.

Le bleu de l'océan, des lieues et des lieues de vagues azurées brillant sous le soleil, les cris des mouettes au dessus de leurs têtes, le doux bercement du navire sous ses pas, le battement des voiles et des cordes dans le vent, les chants de marins tout autour.

La camaraderie de Barcelone, le silence du monastère, les rues pavées de pierres, les criées et les bruits du marché, le tapotement de la pluie sur les toits et les fenêtres, les jeux des enfants dans les rues, le recueillement de la grande bibliothèque avec ses livres et ses rouleaux.

La familiarité de sa chambre. Le calme, le silence. L'obscurité réconfortante. La jolie lune dorée dans sa main. Son trésor, sa possession, son propre petit mystère. Le zigzag de son doigt d'enfant suivant les gravures. Sa quête, son passé et son futur. 

La chaleur des murs de marbre blanc. Les pas résonnant dans le hall, les murmures des jeunes filles. Le son des voix chantant en chœur. L'éclat des statues dorées, les couleurs des offrandes et des cadeaux sous la lumière des torches. Les têtes baissées des pèlerins et des fidèles, les nouveaux visages qui entrent. Le visage étranger, intriguant.

Son visage. Son sourire. Sa voix. Sa main. Son rire. Sa lame. Sa mélodie. Ses bras. Ses cheveux. Son étreinte. Son pendentif. Ses lèvres. Son absence. Sa présence. Sa promesse. Ses plans. Sa chaleur. Son bonheur. Sa surprise. Son chagrin. Son secret. Ses larmes. 

Wayra. Ses pleurs. Ses mains. Son sourire. Sa vie, son futur, sa chance, son père, son bonheur.

_Mon bonheur._

Esteban se réveilla soudainement, comme si on l'avait giflé au visage. Son corps était pris de tremblements inconnus, et il se mit à paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas voir dans le noir, mais il sentait l'air qui battait et claquait tout autour de lui. Il se rendit alors compte de deux choses.

D'une, il était réveillé bien après le coucher du soleil.

De deux, il était pris d'une horrible douleur.

Ça venait de son aile gauche, de ses plumes jusqu'aux joints, une sensation nouvelle et inconnue. Une douleur brûlante, déchirante comme il n'en avait jamais connu, si bien qu'il ne pouvait même pas la comparer. Vicieuse et atroce, elle le mordait comme un animal féroce. Il voulut crier, faire n'importe quoi pour soulager cette sensation, mais tout ce qu'il put faire était trembler encore plus et glatir comme un vautour sauvage.

Il essaya de voir, mais la lumière de la lune se reflétait trop peu. Toutefois, une seconde après, une forte lumière brilla au dessus de lui, et cette fois-ci ce fut sa queue qui fut en proie à une douleur assassine. Il cria à nouveau, essayant de dégager de là, mais son corps n'était pas alimenté et il ne pouvait pas remuer la moindre plume. La douleur se répandait, montait le long de son dos, et il se mit à craindre comme jamais auparavant. Il était une machine! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait mal!? Et qu'est-ce qui lui faisait tant mal, nom d'un chien!?!

Quelque chose recouvrit la lune, l'aveuglant presque. Quelque chose de gigantesque et de lent, qui volait. Mais ça ne se pouvait pas! Ça ne pouvait..._il_ ne pouvait pas être ici! Pas maintenant, pas là…

Oh, bontés divines. C'était un _piège_, pas vrai? Il remarque un signal bizarre dans le désert, et le suit comme ça, sans se douter de rien! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être _stupide!!_

Il essaya de s'écarte, de décoller, de déployer les ailes. Mais sous le coup de la douleur, il ne sentait plus son aile ni sa queue. Il était paralysé, mentalement comme physiquement, et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulut appeler à l'aide, quelqu'un, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus rien.

Il sentit son corps se faire soulever, sa tête se relever. Un signal sonna dans sa tête, comme celui du médaillon de Zia qui lui faisait ouvrir le bec; mais il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour bouger son bec, et il savait que ce serait une terrible idée de laisser cet intrus, ce _traître_ toucher à ses commandes. Il garda le bec serré, se défendant comme il pouvait pour ne pas laisser l'ennemi s'emparer de lui. La douleur continuait, se répandait dans son corps, et il voulait crier et se tordre de détresse, alors que son corps se remplissait d'horribles sensations qui lui démangeaient et brûlaient les entrailles d'orichalque. Il voulait sortir d'ici! Il en avait besoin!

La nef bougea, et un rayon de lune illumina son visage, lui apportant une faible dose d'énergie. Et alors que son bec brillait de sa faible lumière blanche, une pensée lui vint soudain. Un ordre.

_« Retire l'emblème du soleil! »_

Il n'avait ni le temps ni l'énergie de se poser de questions. Il se concentra sur l'arrière de son crâne, sur son tableau de bord, et localisa l'emblème qui l'activait. Il avait juste assez d'énergie pour faire ce qu'il devait faire, et il le ferait! Il essaya, forçant ses pensées et son pouvoir pour s'exécuter, pour se libérer alors que son corps se faisait soulever dans les airs. Il ne savait pas comment faire, ou même si c'était possible, mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il força et se concentra sur cette partie de lui-même, concentra son énergie, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose bouger.

D'un coup sec, il envoya l'emblème du soleil hors de sa fente, et glatit de triomphe. Puis tout devint noir.

~~~~~ 

« Laissez-nous! »

« – Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire!? »

« – Taisez-vous, sales gosses! »

Gaspard finit d'attacher la corde, et se recula des deux enfants qui s'agitaient en tous sens. Non loin, un Mendoza inconscient était fermement gardé, et Pedro et Sancho paniqués étaient attachés à un tonneau.

« Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça! », cria Tao, tentant de se libérer.

« – Oh, voyons donc. », ricana Ambrosius en s'approchant. « Nous n'irons nulle part. On peut tous rester ici et avoir une petite conversation. »

« – Comme si on voudrait jamais rester avec _vous_! »

« – Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez!? », s'énerva Zia.

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire narquois du petit homme, et un ricanement qui ne laissait paraître rien de bon.

« Vous verrez bien, les enfants. Vous verrez bien. »

La porte de la nef s'ouvrit, et Laguerra entra, rengainant son épée. 

« Le Condor est maîtrisé. Mais je ne vois pas le troisième. »

Ambrosius parcourut ses prisonniers du regard, les doigts dans sa barbe.

« Étrange. Vous trois êtes pourtant comme les doigts de la main...se pourrait-il que notre jeune ami nous ait quittés? »

« – Ne parlez pas comme ça d'Esteban! Je...je vous botterai les fesses! »

Ça ne le fit que sourire davantage.

« Eh bien, eh bien...je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de la part du petit bâtard d'Athanaos, après tout. Il n'est certes qu'un sang-mêlé, mais il montre plus de prouesse pour la science atlante que je n'avais espéré. Cela me facilite grandement la tâche. »

Il tapa des mains, comme pour se préparer. 

« Allons bon! Il est temps de nous mettre au travail. »

« – Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire?! Répondez!! »

« – Oh, n'ayez crainte, je ne ferai aucun mal à votre ami! », répondit-il d'un air mauvais. « Le rayon noir n'a fait que le paralyser un peu. Votre chère machine volante ne va pas souffrir...ce qui veut dire que je peux la décortiquer sans problème. »

« – Espèce de monstre!! »

Il ne fit que feindre la flatterie, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Gaspard, je compte sur vous pour garder un œil sur nos invités. J'ai un oiseau à plumer. »

« – Revenez ici!! _Ambrosius!!_ »

Mais il referma la porte derrière lui.


	10. Lumière

Esteban ne sait pas où il est.

Autour de lui, il n'y a que ténèbres. Cette sensation de flotter nulle part. Il essaie de situer ses ailes, son bec, mais échoue misérablement. Et il déteste ça. 

Il n'y a pas de lumière. Il ne voit rien. Il ne peut pas bouger, sentir, faire quoi que ce soit face à sa situation. C'est tout juste s'il pouvait encore penser clairement.

« Ça craint. »

Il se sentait plutôt amer, mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer? Son corps était assailli, probablement déchiré par les mains et plans diaboliques d'Ambrosius, et tout ce qu'il a pu faire était d'abandonner le navire. Il aurait fait un piètre marin, décidément.

Au moins il n'avait plus mal, et c'était déjà ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi donc une machine aurait mal, mais il se disait que c'était pour la même raison qu'il sentait le vent sous ses ailes ou la terre sous ses pattes. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus mal, il pouvait réfléchir à ce qui se passait.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il se sentait à peine, il savait juste qu'il était…là. C'était où, « là »? Qui sait. Lui n'en sait rien. Ça pourrait être pire, donc il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Mais il se demandait quand même ce qui se passerait ensuite. Ce qu'il allait faire.

« Pourquoi? »

Pourquoi? Eh bien, parce que...parce que ça craint, c'est tout! Il était empêtré jusqu'aux ailes, et ne pouvait rien y faire! Dans un pareil moment, il se sentait bien stupide et inutile.

« Parce que. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire d'autre? Il n'en savait rien, pour sur. Il n'avait même pas envie de se chercher des excuses.

« Pourrais-tu donner une réponse plus précise? »

Oh, bien sûr qu'il pouvait. C'est pas comme s'il avait grand-chose d'autre à faire, à part flotter dans le vide. 

« Parce que...j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe. Mais je peux pas. Je peux juste m'inquiéter. »

À propos de ses amis. De son corps. Et de plein d'autres choses qui lui sortaient de l'esprit là maintenant, mais dont il s'inquiétait quand même. 

« Ton inquiétude prouve ta bonne volonté. Ce n'est rien d'inutile. »

S'il avait encore des épaules, il les aurait haussées. 

« J'aimerais en faire plus. Mes amis sont sûrement en danger, et moi je suis là, à me plaindre. »

« – Que ferais-tu, si tu pouvais faire tout ce que tu voulais? »

Il y réfléchit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options, même si son corps était en parfait état. 

« Je...je m'envolerais vers eux. Et je détruirais le vaisseau du traître. »

Il aurait _juré_ entendre un petit rire à l'arrière de son esprit. 

« C'est là un plan audacieux. Mais ton corps y résisterait-il? Et s'il était actuellement retenu loin de la lumière du soleil? Si tes amis se trouvaient à bord de ce bateau? »

C'était hélas possible. Ambrosius n'était pas bête, il aurait certainement amené le Condor là où la lumière ne passerait pas. Ce qui expliquait sans doute cette pénombre.

« ...je ne sais pas. J'ai aucune idée de ce que je ferais. »

« – Ce sont là de sages paroles. Celui qui n'a pas la réponse et admet ses torts a plus de chances de réussir que celui qui porte une confiance aveugle en ses plans. »

C'était pas faux. Mais ça ne l'aida pas plus. 

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors? Comment me sortir de ce pétrin? »

Ce pétrin qu'il a causé lui-même. Tout ce qui s'est passé était de sa faute, et il s'en sentait horriblement coupable.

« Regarde autour de toi. »

Il essaya. Il essaya de se concentrer, de voir toute la lumière qu'il pouvait voir. De se concentrer sur la moindre petite lueur qui l'atteindrait. Et il échoua.

« Il n'y a rien. Juste du noir. »

« – Tu essayes de voir avec ton regard de condor. Avec un corps massif aux milliers d'angles. Pour le moment, tu as besoin d'une perspective plus humble. »

Une...perspective plus humble? Ça voulait dire quoi? Il y réfléchit pendant un moment, confus, puis la réponse vint.

« L'emblème du soleil! Je...je l'ai éjecté, et me suis éteint une seconde après. Le Condor ne peut pas voler si l'emblème n'y est pas...mais du coup, ça veut dire que..? »

« – Cela veut dire que ton esprit est actuellement préservé dans ce petit disque solaire. »

C'était logique, maintenant! Ça expliquait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas bouger, et ne voyait que très peu des alentours.

« C'est logique. Mais comment me sortir de là? Et comment... »

Il se tut. La lumière avait changé, dans ce qu'il reconnaissait comme étant le cockpit du Condor. Quelque chose venait de bouger.

« Quelque chose approche! », mit-il en garde, sans savoir si ça servait à quoi que ce soit.

Quelque chose bougeait autour. Quelque chose de grand et de dandinant, de vivant. Un monstre? Non, attends. Il devait changer de point de vue. Il devait- ouille! La chose s'était cognée contre lui.

« Mais fais attention! », dit-il par réflexe. 

La chose s'arrêta, remua. Et le toucha à nouveau.

_Esteban?_

S'il avait encore ses paupières, il aurait cligné de surprise. Il reconnaissait cette voix!

« Pichu! Pichu, c'est toi? »

_Esteban!!_

« Pichu, par ici. Tu peux ramasser l'emblème du soleil? Ramène-moi dans la lumière, s'il te plaît. »

Le perroquet hésita, avant de ramasser le disque dans son bec et de l'emmener à la lumière. Il était tombé sous un siège lorsque Esteban l'avait éjecté, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne pouvait plus rien voir. Pichu parvint à le soulever et à le laisser tomber sur le siège du pilote, où la lumière passait déjà mieux. Esteban recouvra la vue, ce qui était un soulagement.

Il faisait encore sombre. La lune brillait faiblement. La tête du Condor était ouverte, et le vent soufflait doucement; il était dehors. Sous cette perspective, Pichu avait l'air d'une boule de plumes géante.

« Pichu, où sont les autres? Tu le sais? »

_Ambrosius, Ambrosius! Tao parti! Zia parti! Alerte, alerte!_

Quel immonde personnage! Qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait fait? Il tenta de penser à un plan, à un moyen de les sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Et où est-il maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire? Tu peux me dire? »

_Esteban, à l'aide! À l'aide!!_

Et il se mit à voleter de détresse. Esteban n'en saurait pas plus de sa part, mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Je comprends rien... », soupira-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir? Il a déjà le double médaillon, et sait où se trouve la cinquième Cité. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il leur voulait? Avait-il trouvé une énigme qu'il ne pouvait pas résoudre? Voulait-il forcer Tao et Zia à lui montrer le chemin de la Cité? Ça n'avait pas de sens…

Il repensa au signal qu'il avait suivi. L'appât qu'il avait gobé sans y penser. Pourquoi poser un tel piège dans des ruines vides d'intérêt? Il n'y avait pas de sixième Cité d'Or par ici, pas si près de la cinquième. Ça n'avait rien de logique.

Quand Esteban et ses amis se sont posés ici, Ambrosius l'a attaqué de front. La nuit était alors tombée, il n'avait plus d'énergie. Ambrosius voulait-il s'approprier le Condor? Mais il avait déjà sa nef…

Une nef qu'il a essayé d'attaquer. De lui-même. Un Condor sans pilote, ce qu'Ambrosius aurait très vite remarqué.

Est-ce...est-ce qu'il savait que l'âme d'Esteban avait fusionné avec celle du Condor? Mais même s'il le savait, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait? 

« Je comprends pas! J'y comprends plus rien! »

Il en avait marre, il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas assez de forces pour réfléchir, avec si peu de lumière. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, et il détestait ça. Il voulait juste revoir ses amis, et s'envoler loin d'ici pour ne jamais revenir. Il en avait eu assez, par sa seule faute.

Il voulait pleurer, mais n'avait plus d'yeux pour le faire. Et c'est peut-être ce qu'il haïssait le plus dans cette histoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? »

« – Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Pourquoi Ambrosius en a après moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me _veut!_ »

Il se recroquevilla, comme un enfant boudeur dans une mauvaise humeur. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il se sentait en faute. Et personne n'était là pour l'aider.

Personne à part cette voix.

« ...qui es-tu, d'ailleurs? », demanda-t-il au bout d'un temps, exaspéré. « Je crois bien que je te connais. Mais qui? »

Le silence régna durant un long moment. Esteban craignit l'avoir offusquée, ou dit quelque chose de mal. Mais la voix revint finalement. 

« Je t'ai accompagné depuis le moment où tu m'as vue. Depuis que tu as retrouvé mon corps dans le temple de la montagne Pachamama. »

La montagne Pachamama? C'était le volcan près du grand lac, où ils ont cru trouver la première Cité d'Or. Mais au lieu de maisons et de rues en or massif, il n'ont trouvé que de la pierre, de la lave, et…

« ...le Grand Condor. »

Son sang n'aurait fait qu'un tour, s'il lui en restait encore.

« C'est bien toi? Le Grand Condor? Tu es...son âme? »

La voix prit un moment pour répondre.

« C'est bien cela, je crois. »

Et ainsi la voix d'Esteban s'emplit de joie.

« Mais c'est...c'est fantastique! Je ne savais même pas que le Grand Condor avait _vraiment_ une âme! Ça expliquerait ce que je fais ici...mais quand même, c'est...c'est si fou! »

Quelques mots de cette voix ont suffi à lui faire oublier ses inquiétudes et sa mauvaise humeur. À la place, l'excitation envahit son âme d'enfant.

« Tu dois avoir des centaines...des milliers d'années! As-tu connu le peuple de Mu? Est-ce que tous les véhicules d'orichalque ont une âme? Comment tu t'es retrouvée sur cette montagne? Où- »

« – Voyons, Esteban, pas tant à la fois! », s'amusa la voix. « S'il te plaît, tu me poses beaucoup trop de questions. J'adorerais te répondre, mais tu comprendras que le temps presse. S'il te plaît, mon petit, ralentis donc. »

« – Désolé. C'est juste que...ouah, et dire que je t'ai piloté durant tout ce temps, et que je n'ai jamais réalisé…! »

« – Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et pour être honnête avec toi...je ne voulais pas que tu saches. »

« – Hein? Pourquoi pas? »

Une fois encore, le silence dura.

« Je n'en suis pas sûre moi-même. Peut-être que le moment n'était pas venu. Peut-être avais-je peur de te détourner de ta quête. Je n'ai donc rien dit, et j'ai attendu...et en attendant, je t'ai observé. »

Il jurerait sentir la voix devenir plus...affectueuse.

« Je vous ai observés, toi et tes amis, alors que vous partiez à l'aventure. J'ai appris quelle genre de personne tu étais, comment tu pensais et agissais. Je t'ai vu mûrir et grandir. Et je ne t'ai certes connu qu'une année de ta vie, mais je ne la regrette en rien. »

Esteban se sentit un peu gêné par cette déclaration. Depuis le début de son temps de pilote, il y avait eu une âme en lui, qui l'observait. Qui en était _heureuse_.

« Eh bien...merci. Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais...si tu es content, moi aussi, Condor. »

Il s'arrêta.

« Attends. Le Grand Condor, c'est un nom qu'on t'a donné. Mais toutes les machines de Mu ont un vrai nom...tu voudrais bien me donner le tien? »

La voix sembla hésiter. Une fois encore, il eut peur d'avoir mal fait, d'offenser cette présence qui était si gentille avec lui. Mais il l'entendit parler à nouveau, cette fois-ci d'une voix plus douce.

« Je m'appelle Killa. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Il savait qu'il y avait là un sens caché, mais il passa outre pour le moment.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Killa. Enfin...on s'est rencontré autrefois, mais maintenant je connais ton nom. »

C'est un très joli nom, se dit-il.

« C'est un plaisir de connaître le tien, Esteban. »

Au dehors, la lune avait reparu de derrière les nuages, et les environs étaient plus visibles, lui rappelant où il était. Ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Killa, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'Ambrosius veut de nous? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne nous a pas capturés sans raison. »

« – Je crains bien que oui. »

La lumière de la lune baignait le cockpit d'une douce lueur pâle, couvrant tout d'un halo d'argent. Il y garda son attention, alors qu'il écoutait le récit du Condor.

« J'ai autrefois entendu dire que si le peuple de Mu avait une connaissance avancée de la mécanique et des machines, le peuple de l'Atlantide connaissait le corps et l'âme de l'homme plus que personne. »

Peu à peu, une vision lui vint en tête. Une pensée qui n'était pas la sienne, que Killa partageait avec lui. Une vision de silhouettes entourées d'une lumière dorée.

« Ils connaissaient les faiblesses du corps humain, la manière dont il se dégradait avec l'âge. Ils cherchèrent donc un moyen d'effacer les effets du temps. »

« – Le secret de la vie éternelle. »

Son père lui en avait touché mot, alors qu'il parlait de son temps au sein de l'Ordre du Sablier. La quête de l'alchimie pour atteindre l'immortalité. Le but de l'Ordre, après le moyen de créer de l'orichalque.

« Ils finirent par le trouver. Leur savoir a depuis été perdu, mais l'ordre des alchimistes essaie de le retrouver. »

« – Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous? »

« – Penses-y pendant un moment. Quel est l'autre but des alchimistes, ce qu'ils étudient et cherchent en vain? Cette chose dont ils essayent de percer les mystères? »

Il y réfléchit. Sa première réponse fut les Cités d'Or et leur savoir, naturellement. Un savoir scientifique, mécanique, magique et défensif. Ça ne l'aurait pas surpris si elles renfermaient également le secret de l'immortalité. 

« On raconte des choses, au sein de l'Ordre. », continua la voix. « Comme on me l'a un jour dit, leurs deux buts sont étroitement liés, plus encore qu'ils ne le savent. Peut-être même ne font-ils qu'un. »

Leurs deux buts...l'immortalité et l'orichalque? D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec lui? Il n'était pas immortel. Quand bien même il était un descendant de l'Atlantide, il n'était qu'un enfant, dont l'âme reposait dans un condor géant. Il n'était pas immortel, il avait juste…

Il…

...attends voir une minute. Il est bel et bien mort, pas vrai? Il est mort! Il a cessé de vivre, ses amis ont assisté à ses funérailles, et son corps de chair reposait désormais à Patala, où son père se trouvait! Alors comment pourrait-il toujours être là? Comment son âme pouvait-elle rester intacte, prisonnière du corps d'orichalque de ce volatile?

Et puis, peu à peu, il comprit. Il comprit ce qui se passait. Il vit où Killa essayait de le mener, ce qui se passait avec lui. Ce qu'Ambrosius voulait.

« ...le secret de l'immortalité. », souffla-t-il. « La faiblesse du corps humain...la réponse, le secret, c'est de le remplacer par un corps qui ne peut pas mourir, un corps en orichalque! C'est ça, le secret, c'est ça qu'il veut!! »

C'est comme ça qu'Esteban a survécu. Il est mort, mais son âme était toujours là.

« Et maintenant qu'il nous a faits prisonniers, il va le trouver! Il va comprendre comment ça fonctionne, et il deviendra invincible et immortel! »

Ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'il comprit la profondeur du pétrin où il s'était fourré, et les conséquences désastreuses qu'aurait la victoire d'Ambrosius.

« Il faut l'arrêter! On ne peut pas le laisser faire! »

« – J'admire ta détermination. Mais notre aile et notre queue sont toujours endommagées. Quand bien même le soleil brillerait, nous ne pourrions pas décoller. »

« – Mais on ne peut pas rester ici à rien faire! »

« – Esteban, calme-toi donc. Réfléchis à un plan avant d'agir. »

Un plan. Mais quel genre de plan? Comment s'en sortir lui et ses amis? Il ne pourrait pas, voilà le problème! Il était coincé ici, et n'y pouvait rien.

« Même si j'avais un plan, ça changerait quoi? Je ne peux pas bouger d'ici. »

« – Pourquoi dis-tu cela? »

Il aurait aimé encore avoir ses bras, pour montrer à grands gestes tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, ma conscience est prisonnière de l'emblème du soleil, qui n'avait définitivement pas de pattes la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié! Et même si je parvenais à le remettre dans le Condor, on est toujours blessés, au milieu de la nuit. »

C'est un miracle qu'il puisse rester éveillé.

« Puis-je te confier un secret? »

Pour être honnête, ces mots attirèrent toute son attention.

« Quel secret? »

« – Imagine-toi coincé sur place, incapable de bouger. Toutefois, tu peux projeter tes sens, voir et entendre ce qui se passe ailleurs. Tu peux créer une image de toi-même, qui se déplace à loisir alors que ton âme reste au même endroit. »

« – Tu veux dire que...je peux _vraiment_ sortir d'ici? »

« – Tu peux en effet temporairement dépasser les limites du Condor. »

S'il pouvait, il aurait sautillé d'excitation.

« Comment ça marche? Tu sais le faire? Montre moi, je t'en supplie! »

« – Esteban, reste calme. Je peux t'enseigner, mais j'ai besoin de ton calme et de ton attention. Nous n'avons que jusqu'à l'aube. »

En toute honnêteté, il n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'attention à prêter. Les leçons du monastère étaient si ennuyeuses qu'il se demandait comment il avait bien pu apprendre à lire.

« ...je suis obligé? », plaida-t-il.

« – N'aie pas peur, ce ne sera pas une leçon au sens où tu l'entends. Je peux te montrer le procédé directement, de mon esprit au tien. »

Une autre image apparut dans son esprit, celle d'un lever de soleil sur un magnifique paysage. Pris de curiosité, il essaya d'en envoyer une en retour, un souvenir de lever de soleil sur l'océan. Quelle pratique méthode de communication...sans doute expliquait-elle ses rêves.

« Crois-moi, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer ou de te distraire. C'est presque instinctif. Ainsi ai-je appris moi-même. »

« – Bon, ben...si tu le dis. »

Il essaya de se calmer et de taire ses nerfs. D'écouter ce que Killa avait à lui dire, à lui montrer. D'ouvrir son cœur. 

La voix reparut, douce et chaleureuse. Familière.

« Tout comme ton père m'a appris le secret atlante de la transchrysation, je vais t'apprendre le secret muien des luminoprojections. »

~~~~~ 

« Comment ça, il ne marche pas? »

« – C'est ce que j'essaye de vous dire! Il refuse de s'ouvrir! »

« – Ce n'est qu'une machine, il ne peut rien refuser! »

Ambrosius leva le double médaillon à nouveau, mais le Condor s'obstina à garder le bec fermé, l'énervant encore plus. 

« Soit! Je n'ai pas besoin d'accéder aux commandes. Je m'en sortirai très bien tout seul. »

Il réajusta les paramètres du rayon noir, et visa le ventre du Condor, tirant un fin rayon qui découpa une ouverture dans le corps du monstre. Un pan de sa coque tomba, dévoilant les rouages et mécaniques internes.

« Tant que je peux en extraire le cœur, le reste n'est que décoration inutile. »

L'intérieur était un cafouillis d'engrenages et de pistons, inactifs pour le moment. Bizarre, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il se fraya un chemin à coups de lumière tranchante, faisant tomber plus de pièces en poussière de métal, progressant dans les boyaux du volatile.

Il n'y avait que des mécanismes là-dedans. Rien de différent comparé aux autres machines qu'il avait pu examiner dans sa vie. Avec un peu de mal, il se glissa à l'extérieur, reprenant pied au sol.

« Laguerra, très chère. Nous devons forcer cette bête à nous révéler ses secrets. Monte là-haut et vois si tu peux l'ouvrir. »

Elle regarda la tête du Condor, figée dans sa noble pose.

« Quoi? Là-haut? »

« – Oui, là-haut! Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça, il nout faut nous hâter. Ouvre cette chose, allez! »

Elle voulut protester, mais se tut, tournant autour de l'immense animal. Se préparant, elle s'accrocha à la queue, et grimpa comme elle pouvait, faisant attention à ne pas toucher les parties brisées. Son employeur ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile, vu qu'une bonne partie de la zone était désormais un désordre brunâtre qui ne volerait sans doute plus jamais.

Alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin vers le sommet, Ambrosius ramassa quelque morceaux tombés. La pourriture se répandait lentement comme de la moisissure sur du pain, ce qui le fit ricaner.

« C'est bien dommage... », dit-il à voix haute. « Tu as choisi là une bien belle bête pour t'y coller, mon garçon. Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de ta part. »

Il découpa un autre morceau de l'oiseau, pour révéler les complexes rouages sous sa peau dorée.

« Tu t'es attaché à cette machine, comment pouvait-il en être autrement? Et je te comprends, tu sais, je te comprends vraiment. S'il eut été un rien plus spacieux, j'en aurais fait mon moyen de locomotion favori. »

Toujours pas de trace du cœur. Il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

« Mais ce n'est pas ton œuvre. Un sang-mêlé comme toi ne parviendrait jamais à maîtriser un art que les plus éminents alchimistes ont encore du mal à concevoir! »

Sans prévenir, il frappa le Condor de son arme, enragé. Le métal pourri s'effrita encore plus, et Laguerra faillit tomber.

« Je sais que tu m'entends, Esteban! Ne joue pas l'innocent. Dis-moi comment tu t'y es pris, ou bien ni toi ni tes amis ne reverrez jamais la lumière du jour! Dis-moi qui t'a aidé! »

Sur le cou du Condor, Laguerra parvint finalement à se hisser jusqu'au cockpit ouvert. Elle s'y laissa glisser, soulagée de fouler à nouveau un sol solide.

« Il se croit malin, avec ses ordres... », marmonna-t-elle. « J'ai une tête à savoir comment cet engin fonctionne? »

Les lumières du tableau de bord étaient éteintes, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de pilotage. Elle appuya sur des boutons au hasard, toucha çà et là, cherchant à l'activer. Mais comment faisaient donc ces gamins? Il se passait un truc bizarre ici. 

Au loin, le soleil se montrait déjà. Elle craignit une activation soudaine de la machine; mais heureusement, rien de ce genre ne se produisit. Pas d'allumage, aucun bruit bizarre. 

« Bon, au moins tu n'iras nulle part, poulette. »

Elle s'assit sur le siège du pilote, et pendant un moment s'imagina chevaucher cette bête géante à travers les cieux; mais elle se débarrassa vite de cette vision stupide. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose sous sa cuisse; en se levant, elle vit un petit disque de métal gravé dans les pans du siège.

« ...évidemment. »

Elle le ramassa, l'examina. Ce truc entrait sûrement dans la fente ronde du tableau de bord. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, alors.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'y mettre, elle entendit alors une voix.

_Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous._

Elle s’arrêta net. Cette voix…! C'était celle du gamin!

« Toi! Tu es _vivant!_ »

_En êtes-vous sûre? Vous l'avez vu, pourtant. Vous étiez aux premières loges._

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Ce ne se pouvait pas...c'était impossible!

_Vous m'avez vu chuter vers ma mort._

« Tu mens! C'est une illusion, c'est ça!? »

Elle essayait de garder la tête froide malgré sa nervosité et sa peur montante. D'en bas, la voix d'Ambrosius lui parvint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais donc? Ouvre-moi, le soleil va se lever! »

Sa lumière se répandait lentement sur le corps du Condor, l'entourant d'un halo doré dont les reflets lui donnèrent le vertige. Elle recula, se tenant au siège pour rester debout, ses jambes tremblantes.

_Vous m'avez vu mourir, Isabella. Et vous savez ce qui a provoqué ma mort, n'est-ce pas? Vous et vos alliés êtes responsables!_

« Tu mens! Tu mens!! »

_Je ne dis que la vérité! Et vous serez tous punis pour vos crimes!!_

C'en était trop. Elle jeta l'emblème du soleil, prise de panique. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, l'imaginer! Et maintenant, à cause des actes d'Ambrosius, elle serait hantée par l'esprit vengeur de l'enfant qu'ils avaient tué!

« Laguerra! Réponds! »

Il devait tout faire par lui-même, pas vrai? Soit! Ambrosius s'accrocha à la queue du Condor, et se mit à escalader à son tour. Le soleil se répandait, courait sur chaque plume de la machine géante, mais il savait qu'elle ne décollerait pas. Il était trop près du but pour échouer! S'accrochant comme il pouvait, il atteignit le dos de la bête, se penchant pour ne pas être déséquilibré. D'ici, il voyait son assistante recroquevillée dans le cockpit.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je ne peux décidément pas te faire confiance... »

À sa grande surprise, elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. 

« Il faut partir, Ambrosius! Vite! »

Il ne fit qu'en rire.

« Partir? Et pourquoi donc? Nous sommes trop proches pour quitter, désormais! »

Il se laissa tomber dans le cockpit, examinant les alentours.

« Regarde donc ça! L'emblème du soleil a disparu! Tout véhicule a besoin d'une clé, et celui-ci n'a plus la sienne! »

« – Je suis sérieuse. Il faut qu'on parte! On a assez causé de problèmes comme ça! »

« – Des problèmes? Nous aurions pu tout avoir, si ces maudits garnements n'avaient pas fait des leurs! Et maintenant qu'ils nous ont offert le but ultime sur un plateau, tu voudrais _partir_!? »

Il ricana. Un rire menaçant, sadique qui déformait son visage de gnome. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce spectacle, mais se força à lui empoigner les épaules.

« Notre but n'a plus d'importance! Vous ne voyez pas ce qui s'est passé? Nous avons _tué_ cet enfant, et maintenant il revient nous hanter! »

Il s'esclaffa, et la repoussa.

« Superstitions! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces sornettes. Ce gamin a été assez bête pour causer sa propre perte, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même! »

Il fouilla aux alentours pour retrouver l'emblème du soleil, ignorant l'allure apeurée de Laguerra. 

« Je te croyais plus raisonnable. »

« – Je _suis_ raisonnable. Assez pour ne pas rester ici et énerver les fantômes. »

« – Les fantômes! Des inventions idiotes de gens trop lâches pour s'entre-tuer. Ça ne m'a jamais posé problème, pourquoi devrais-je en avoir peur? »

Il se releva, tortillant sa barbe dans ses doigts. 

« Je ne vois l'emblème nulle part. Les autres ont dû l'emporter avec eux. »

Laguerra cligna des yeux, ses mains déformant presque le tissu du siège. 

« C'est...c'est impossible. Il était juste là, je l'ai vu! »

« – Juste là? Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas apporté, au lieu de te cacher comme une peureuse? »

Elle ne put répondre. Alors qu'ils se disputaient, le soleil s'était levé, et enveloppait le Condor de sa lumière. Elle se diffusait dans l'air comme un voile, brouillant tout et les obligeant à ferme les yeux. Et c'est alors qu'ils entendirent la voix du dessus.

_Maintenant, Pichu!!_

Quelque chose s'agita dans les airs, et il y eut un clic. Ambrosius ouvrit les yeux malgré la lumière, et vit le perroquet vert pousser l'emblème dans sa fente.

Le Condor trembla, et la lumière se refléta tout autour, l'enveloppant d'une armure étincelante qui le fit crier de douleur en se couvrant les yeux. Il tomba à genoux, des étoiles lui brillant au coin des yeux, s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait. La tête du Condor se releva et son bec s'ouvrit, les renversant presque, et ses ailes se déployèrent sous le soleil.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement! », hurla Ambrosius, essayant de voir à travers la lumière aveuglante.

Mais c'est alors que la lumière bougea, comme si elle prenait vie. À travers ses doigts, il la vit pendre forme, s'assembler sur le cou du Condor. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qui se passait, même quand l'éclat se calma; mais il entendait clairement. Il entendit une voix, la voix d'un enfant qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

_Je vais sauver mes amis. Toi, tu t'occupes de ces deux-là._

Et juste après, une autre voix. Plus mûre, plus imposante.

_Celui là n'ira nulle part. Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait._

L'enfant de lumière sourit, et sauta hors du Condor.


	11. Ailes

Esteban toucha au sol.

D'un seul coup, tout autour de lui fut noyé dans la lumière crue. Elle rebondissait sur chaque surface visible, s'affolait sans direction, et lui revenait comme un écho de sa propre lumière. C'est ainsi qu'il pouvait voir où il avait atterri, ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et comment tout bougeait et réagissait. Tout comme dans le Condor.

Mais contrairement au Condor, ce genre de vue par la lumière était bien plus intense. La lumière était partout, venant de lui au lieu de juste lui parvenir. Elle l'envahissait, l'étourdissait et l'aveuglait, plus rapide qu'avant. Tout semblait bouger au ralenti, et il n'y comprenait rien.

Il se retourna, et vit la silhouette gigantesque du Condor, découpée dans le chaos de lumière de son champ de vision. Il bougeait, se tordait, se secouait alors que la lumière l'alimentait, repoussait les intrus qui essayaient de s'y accrocher désespérément.

Il savait que Killa s'en sortirait, et les repousserait même avec ses blessures. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Pour le moment, il devait retrouver ses amis. 

Il sauta en avant, mais tout s'accéléra et il se retrouva à plusieurs dizaines de pieds de son point de départ. Désorienté, il essaya de s’arrêter avant de tomber plus loin, et de retourner là où il était. Mais il ne fit que se perdre encore plus, et de presque s'écraser sur les ruines.

« Esteban! »

C'était la voix de Killa.

« Que fais-tu donc? Dépêche-toi! »

« – J'essaie! »

Il essaya de se relever, mais trébucha à nouveau. Son corps était plus léger qu'une plume, et ses propres mouvements étaient trop rapides, le déséquilibrant dès qu'il essayait de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. 

« Je peux pas me contrôler! Ça va trop vite! »

« – Tu dois essayer! »

Le Condor essayait de décoller pour désarçonner Ambrosius et Laguerra, mais c'était difficile à faire avec une queue abîmée. Et avec son aile blessée, il était aussi déséquilibré que lui. Pourtant la voix continuait de lui parler, à travers une connexion lumineuse qui les reliait.

« Ne pense pas en termes vivants. », continua-t-elle. « Concentre-toi là où tu veux aller, et va! »

« – Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! »

Ses amis étaient probablement retenus dans la nef. Il devait s'appliquer et y foncer, s'il voulait les sauver! Ne pense pas en termes vivants. Fais ce qu'on te dit.

Il rassembla ses forces, et sauta en l'air, laissant la lumière le guider. Comme prévu, il ne pesait absolument rien, et s'envola bien plus haut que ce qu'il voulait. Mais au moins il pouvait corriger sa trajectoire, et atterrir là où il voulait. Il tendit les mains et attrapa une sangle du ballon, glissant le long de la corde comme il pouvait jusqu'à toucher le pont. Tu parles d'un étrange moyen de déplacement!

Même s'il était désorienté, il comprenait à peu près. Ce qu'il prenait pour son corps était un amas de pure lumière, un secret que Killa lui avait appris et qui lui rappelait les luminoprojections des Grands Sages qu'ils ont rencontrées dans la seconde Cité d'Or. L'ancien secret de la lumière mouvante, perfectionné par le peuple de Mu, qui lui permettait de se forger un corps de lumière pour porter ses sens. C'était sans doute la plus étrange expérience qu'il ait jamais vécue de sa vie, mais sur le coup il n'allait pas perdre son temps à toutes les classer. 

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici!?_

Il se retourna, toujours à grande vitesse, et vit quelqu'un s'approcher dans toute cette clarté. À voir leur épée sortie, il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer. D'instinct, il leva les poings pour se défendre. 

Gaspard courut vers lui, mais ses mouvements semblaient lents et prévisibles. Esteban n'eut aucun mal à s'écarter et éviter le coup de sa lame, cette fois sans se perdre au loin. Retournant vite à son point de départ, il le poussa sur le pont, le faisant trébucher et gagnant un peu de temps. Autour de lui, la clarté se voilait d'une obscurité inconnue, qui cachait la lumière. Il l'ignora, et chercha à se frayer un passage sous le pont. 

Il voulut ouvrir le passage vers l'intérieur, mais ne savait pas comment faire. Frustré, il tapa des poings sur le bois, ce qui ne produisit aucun son. Toutefois, il vit que plus il touchait le sol, plus ce voile sombre grandissait et floutait sa vision. Il se demanda ce qui se passait, mais tout redevint clai d'un seul coup, et le passage s'ouvrit. Il sauta en bas, et c'est là qu'il entendit.

Ses amis étaient là. Et ils appelaient à l'aide.

« Tao! Zia! »

Il courut vers eux, non sans se perdre en tous sens comme une luciole surexcitée. Ils hurlèrent en le voyant, et il ne pouvait pas leur en tenir compte.

« Vous allez bien? »

_Esteban! Tu dois nous sortir de là!_

_La nef est en feu!_

« En feu…? »

Il regarda autour de lui. Dans la faible pénombre de la pièce, les murs se recouvraient lentement de taches brillantes, qui produisaient encore plus d'ombre floue. Soudain, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de flammes, et que de la fumée se formait sous chacun de ses pas.

Il n'était que pure lumière, et son toucher était une arme solaire.

« Vite! Sortons d'ici! »

Il repéra vite leurs liens, et essaya de les défaire; mais il se retint, et se contenta de très lentement poser le doigt sur les cordes, qui se rompirent en morceaux brûlés. Zia et Tao se libérèrent, et se dépêchèrent d'aller aider les autres, toussant toujours à cause de la fumée. 

_On doit retourner au Condor!_

« On ne peut pas, il est toujours blessé! »

Il tonna des poings sur la porte, qui se consuma très vite sous ses coups pour ouvrir un passage suffisamment grand. Tout devenait sombre, et des poutres et planches enflammées leur tombaient dessus. La nef ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

« Sortez tous! Je vous rejoins! »

Il sauta du bord, se retrouvant en l'air à nouveau, et atterrit sur l'aile du Condor. Killa essayait toujours de faire tomber ses agresseurs, mais Ambrosius se tenait fermement au levier serpent.

_Je ne laisserai_ pas _une simple machine me défier! Tu dois m'obéir!!_

_Il faut partir! La nef est en train de brûler!_

Esteban bouillit de rage à l'idée de cet homme posant ses sales mains sur son corps d'orichalque. D'un pas, il se retrouva à sa hauteur, et lui agrippa le bras aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Ambrosius cria et tenta de se défaire de sa prise, sa manche brûlant et lui collant à la peau. Il lâcha les commandes, et le Condor baissa rapidement la tête pour le désarçonner. Esteban sauta et se retrouva sur son cou. 

« Killa, tu vas bien? Tu pourras nous emmener loin d'ici? »

« – Je peux essayer de forcer, mais cela va détruire ma queue. Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Ses amis arrivaient, s'échappant de la nef qui brûlait toujours de hautes flammes. Il réfléchit rapidement à un plan pour tous se sortir d'ici. 

« On pourrait réparer les dégâts? »

« – N'y pense même pas! »

« – Pourquoi tu dis ça? Ça veut dire qu'on peut le faire, oui ou non? »

« – Non, Esteban. Tu n'as pas assez de forces pour réparer la corruption! »

« – Mais on ne peut pas rester ici, et attendre qu'ils nous attrapent! »

Il posa sa paume sur le cou du Condor, et le força à ouvrir son bec pour laisser entrer ses amis. Mais soudain, une partie de la nef explosa, et la terre trembla sous leurs pieds. Du sable s'envola en tempête, les pierres des ruines s'écroulèrent, et encore plus d'orichalque pourri s'effrita.

« On doit le faire! », insista-t-il. « On est en danger direct! Si le moteur de la nef explose encore, on n'y survivra pas! »

« – Le Condor les protégera du danger. Rien ne pourra le blesser. »

« – Ne dis pas ça! Tu n'es pas invincible, je le sais! Laisse-moi t'aider! »

« – Tu ne comprends pas! Tu ne pourras pas y survivre, et je ne tiens pas à te perdre encore! »

« – Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire confiance? Laisse-moi essayer! »

« – Si tu essayes de réparer ces dégâts par toi-même, tu n'en récupéreras jamais! Tu es trop jeune! Tu n'es l'âme du Condor que depuis un mois, alors que j'y suis depuis quatorze ans! »

Sa seule réponse fut du silence. Un silence confus, surpris.

« Quatorze ans…? Mais...tu ne viens donc pas du temps de Mu? »

Killa ne répondit pas. Esteban sentait la lumière se faner autour de lui, et comprenait que son corps se dégradait. Combien de temps avait-il passé hors du Condor?

« Tu es déjà en train de disparaître. », dit cette dernière. « Tu ne peux pas maintenir ta forme plus de dix minutes. Sais-tu ce qui se passerait si tu essayais de réparer de tels dégâts par toi-même? Tu serais perdu pour de bon, et je ne te reverrais plus jamais. »

Une autre explosion secoua la nef, et il put entendre les cris de ses amis malgré sa confusion muette.

« Si l'un d'entre nous doit le faire, alors ce sera moi. J'ai vécu dans ce corps plus longtemps que toi, j'en connais tout. Je sais me servir de ma lumière. »

Il essaya de trouver quoi lui répondre. Quoi lui dire, comment contrer ses arguments, mais ne trouva rien. Il baissa donc la tête, vaincu, et se laissa rappeler dans son corps physique.

Il sentit ses ailes, son bec. Il sentit la douleur qui le mordait toujours. Il sentit le pouvoir, la puissance du Condor, enfouie en lui. Il sentit la gravité et son propre poids qui le poussaient vers le bas. Tout cela à nouveau.

Et il se sentait faible dans son impuissance.

« Tu es vraiment une tête de mule. », dit Killa, quelque part à l'arrière de son âme. « Mais ton cœur est noble. Tu as hérité de la bonté de ta mère. »

« – Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? »

Et elle n'y répondit qu'avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Fais-moi confiance. Je la connais mieux que tu ne le crois. »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la lumière bondit dans chaque recoin de son être. 

C'était comme si toute l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée en lui se libérait d'un coup. Il sentait chaque pore, chaque fissure de l'orichalque se remplir de lumière, jusqu'à la plus petite particule s'imbiber d'énergie et de potentiel. La douleur qu'il sentait dans ses plumes se faisait repousser, balayer par cette force qui s'étendait et bondissait dans son corps, une force qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

La nef débordait de fumée noire qui s'élevait dangereusement dans l'air. Les turbines avaient déjà rendu l'âme, mais si la chaudière venait à exploser, c'est le Condor qui en souffrirait. Il essaya de garder l'équilibre alors qu'il retrouvait lentement les sensation de sa queue et son aile gauche. Très lentement; beaucoup, beaucoup trop lentement.

« Tout va bien? », demanda-t-il en lui-même. « Tu vas y arriver? »

« – Je peux le faire! », lui assura Killa. « Mais la fumée cache le soleil...le Condor perd de sa puissance! »

Il le sentait, maintenant. Il se fatiguait, ne sentait plus ses ailes.

« Je ne laisserai pas tomber! Tiens bon! »

Il se concentra, se tourna vers le soleil couvert d'une noirceur flamboyante. C'était le moment où tout le monde s'attendait à le voir agir...mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver. Son âme pourrait-elle encore atteindre quiconque l'entendrait? Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

Mais il devait essayer. Il prit une profonde bouffée de lumière, et fit tonner sa voix.

« Ô Soleil, je ne sais si tu peux m'entendre sous cette forme. Je ne sais si tu peux encore me reconnaître. Mais mes amis et moi avons plus que jamais besoin de toi. Je t'en supplie, Soleil, que tes rayons percent les ténèbres! Chasse les ombres, et illumine le Grand Condor! »

Son corps brilla de toute la force de son souhait, du pouvoir qu'il avait du mal à appeler le sien. Il crut avoir échoué, et regretta sa naïveté; mais l'instant d'après, le soleil brilla encore plus fort, et le vent souffla la fumée au loin. Il sentit les chauds rayons lui toucher le dos, le remplir d'espoir et d'énergie alors qu'il retrouvait le contrôle de son corps. Son moteur s'alluma, les rouages et pistons s'activèrent dans sons ventre ouvert, et ses réacteurs flambèrent.

« Ça fera l'affaire. Vas-y, Esteban, envole-toi aussi vite que possible! »

Pas besoin de lui faire un dessin. Il força sur sa queue, leva les ailes, et décolla d'un bond dans un sillage de lumière dorée. L'instant d'après, la nef explosait dans un torrent de flammes et de tonnerre, le poussant encore plus fort dans les airs.

Il était endommagé. Il était secoué. Mais il était en vie! Ils étaient tous en vie! Une fois le choc passé, l'équipage se confondit en cris de victoire bien mérités.

_C'était fantastique!! Vous avez vu toutes ces flammes!?_

_Tu t'es transformé en feu vivant!!_

_Promettez-moi de ne plus jamais refaire ce genre de chose!_

_Rrrk, victoire, victoire!_

Il voulait sourire et crier avec eux, mais n'avait plus de bouche pour le faire. Donc il se contenta de faire un tonneau en l'air comme il en avait le secret, secouant un peu ses passagers. Oups, désolé.

Mais malgré son bonheur, quelque chose le tracassait toujours. Laissant le Condor aller à une vitesse de croisière, il regarda en lui, pour essayer d'atteindre cette autre âme qui habitait la machine.

« Killa? Tu es là? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse, et commença à s'inquiéter. Il crut que c'en était fini, que la guérison l'avait achevée, mais il entendit alors la voix. Tue, silencieuse, mais bel et bien là.

« Je suis là. »

« – Tu vas bien? T'es blessée? Est-ce que je dois atterrir? Je- »

« – Esteban, s'il te plaît. Calme toi. »

C'était dur de se calmer quand son amie était sur le point de mourir!

« Je m'en remettrai. Mais j'ai perdu beaucoup d'énergie, et la guérison n'est pas finie. J'ai besoin de plus de temps pour réparer le Condor. »

« – Tu ne dois pas forcer. Je m'en occupe, tu peux piloter pendant que je- »

« – Esteban. »

Ce ton plus sévère lui coupa la parole.

« Je m'en remettrai. Mais je dois me reposer et récupérer. Même si je suis plus vieille que toi, cela m'a vidée de mes forces. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de retourner dormir. »

« – Attends! »

Il essaya de rassembler ses pensées. De formuler une demande à lui faire. Mais c'était inutile, car tous deux partageaient une connexion mentale, et elle voyait tout ce à quoi il pensait.

« ...il y a encore tellement de choses que je ne sais pas. », dit-il finalement.

Killa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Certaines questions resteraient sans doute sans réponse pour toujours, se dit-il.

« J'aimerais tant te le dire. Mais tu dois d'abord accomplir ta mission, et je ne veux pas t'en défaire. »

« – ...je sais. »

Il se contenta de voler devant lui, vers un point d'atterrissage plus sûr.

« ...je peux juste te poser une question? Juste une. »

« – Je t'écoute. »

Il essaya de rassembler toutes ses questions en une seule. C'était là une tâche assez difficile. Il se concentra donc sur ce qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de déduire par lui-même.

« Qui c'est, Wayra? »

Le silence régna pendant un moment. Et puis, il eut la sensation d'un sourire heureux.

« Wayra est le nom que ton père et moi t'avons choisi, à ta naissance. »

Il laissa cette réponse le surprendre pendant un moment. Et puis, ce fut à son tour de sourire. 

Tout avait un sens. Toutes les pièces se mettaient en place. Et il ne savait pas comment se sentir, car il n'avait plus de cœur pour le faire; mais il avait toujours une âme qui brillait de bonheur, et un esprit qui trouva rapidement les réponses à ses autres doutes.

« ...merci. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

« – Tu sais que je donnerais encore plus, pour que nous continuions ensemble. »

Il savait qu'il n'avait plus d'épaules, que tout n'était que sensations fantômes. Mais pendant un instant, un court instant, il y sentit quelque chose d'étrange et de doux, comme si de chaleureux bras les enlaçaient. Et il comprit donc ce qui se passait, et apprécia cette sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant, cette étreinte dont il avait toujours eu besoin sans même s'en douter.

« Je t'aime. », murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

« – Je t'aime. », répondit-elle tout aussi doucement.

Et juste comme ça, la sensation disparut. Il essaya de l'attraper, de la faire durer encore, qu'elle ne finisse jamais. Mais ça ne servirait à rien. Donc il la laissa faire, sans rien dire.

Il continua de voler en silence, la douleur de son corps désormais tue. Il guérirait un jour, et elle s'en irait. Mais en attendait, il lui faudrait attendre le bon moment, pour pouvoir la rappeler. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient se parler davantage...il avait encore tant de questions à lui poser.

_...Esteban?_

La douce voix de Zia le sortit de ses pensées.

« Présent. »

_Tes lumières étaient toutes bizarres pendant un moment. Tu...tu es sûr que tout va bien?_

« Ouais. Ouais, je...je suis juste un peu secoué. »

Il volait vers le soleil, suivant la route la plus logique. Il suivait son instinct, faisant confiance à son corps dans sa quête de lumière. Depuis le début de sa carrière de pilote du Condor, il lui avait fait confiance pour prendre la bonne décision, et le suivait autant qu'il le guidait. Maintenant qu'il ne fait plus qu'un avec sa machine ailée, libre de continuer à vivre, il comprenait ce qui portait ses ailes et guidait son bec sur la bonne voie. C'était le chemin de son destin.

« On y va. », se décida-t-il. « On a toujours une quête à accomplir. »

_Quand tu veux._

Il sentit les mains de Zia se serrer autour du serpent, attendant son signal. Il sourit intérieurement, et d'un souffle de sa queue, vola vers le soleil.

~~~~~ 

_Le canon fait feu. Il manque de peu, mais il frappe le mur du temple derrière nous. Je vois les pierres et les sculptures qui s'écroulent, alors que les fissures se répandent. Je veux m'enfuir, mais prends la mauvaise direction, et une pique en métal se coince dans mon bras._

_Droit dans les joints. Je ne peux plus plier mon aile, elle est coincée. Ma trajectoire se dévie, je ne peux plus me contrôler. Ils crient quelque chose de confus, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir d'ici, loin des canons du bateau volant. Mais je ne peux pas, ses mains s'obstinent sur les commandes. J'arrive à remonter, forçant sur ma queue pour esquiver l'assaut, mais mon aile tordue refuse d'obéir. Je commence à avoir peur._

_Soudain, il laisse tomber les commandes. Le pare-brise s'ouvre, et je sens quelque chose sur mon dos. Non! Ne me dis pas qu'il va essayer de retirer lui-même la pique? Je me maintiens comme je peux, mais nous sommes si haut que même le temple brisé a l'air minuscule d'ici. Le bateau reparaît, il va attaquer à nouveau, et ma peur se change en panique._

_Le soleil ressurgit de derrière les nuages, et brille fort sur ma coque. Je sens la tension de mon aile disparaître. Il a réussi! Je redresse mon aile, prenant le soleil, mais ses pas se troublent. Il titube._

_Le canon tire à nouveau. Rapidement, mon pilote actuel m'ordonne de bouger. Je m'exécute, et évite le boulet, mais les pas disparaissent. Avec horreur, je vois son corps qui tombe._

_Je n'agis plus que par panique. Je plonge comme un faucon, tentant de dépasser sa chute. Mon pilote essaie de retenir mes ailes, mais je refuse. Je force encore plus vite, m'arrêtant à quelques pieds au dessus du sol, et me mets en place. Il tombera dans mon cou, à l'abri! Les autres l'attraperont!_

_Mais dans ma hâte, j'ai mal apprécié la distance. Il ne tombe pas là où je m'y attendais. À la place, j'entends quelque chose s'écraser sur ma coque, quelque chose de lourd qui fait trembler mes plumes. J'entends quelque chose se briser, et l'écho de ce son me prend à la gorge._

_Le temps s'arrête. C'est comme si mon cœur avait cessé de battre une seconde fois. J'entends un cri, puis un autre, des voix qui paniquent tout autour. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je veux hurler, pleurer, mais je ne peux pas, prisonnière de ce corps de métal. Je suis coincée, et j'ai peur, et il va mourir par ma faute, et la culpabilité m'empoigne comme une vague qui me ballotte dans sa fureur, et je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux rien, par pitié, faites que ça s'arrête,_ dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, je vous en supplie, quelqu'un, n'importe qui…

_Au milieu de tous ces horribles souvenirs, je vois la lumière. Je me souviens du secret qu'Athanaos m'a enseigné. Le secret de la vie éternelle, de l'âme mortelle dans une machine d'orichalque. Le secret qui m'a permis de survivre._

_C'est une idée folle, mais je n'en ai pas d'autre. Je dois essayer. J'y plonge, et essaie de le trouver. Je le cherche, je l'appelle avec le désespoir d'une mère cherchant son enfant. J'ai peur, et je sais qu'il a peur lui aussi. Mais je suis là, je serai là, je ne le laisserai pas disparaître. _

_Dans la pénombre, j'entends sa voix. Sa voix qui crie, qui appelle, qui supplie et se rebelle._

Je ne veux pas mourir!

_Tu ne mourras pas, mon enfant. Tu ne souffriras pas. Pas tant que je serai là pour t'aider._

_Je tends la main. Il est là. Il est là, et je suis là, et je suis là pour lui. Il n'a plus rien à craindre. Il ira bien, tout ira bien._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Esteban. Tout va bien se passer._

_Maman est là._

_ _


End file.
